All is Valid in Love and Wrestling
by XtremeChik07
Summary: Stephanie and Andrew thought they'd be a perfect couple, but various things happen to ruin that. I'm bad at summaries..it's better than it sounds!
1. The Beginning

**Please read before reading the story**

I just wanted to make some things clear before getting to the story. Okay, this story is based on a game me and my friend used to play when we were really young, back in 1999 or so. So basically everything is from that time. A lot of the ideas and things are based on past storylines. We just did them in our own way. The characters aren't really much like the real ones. They are how we decided to make them. Also, it's a really, really long story because we wanted to make it more like a television show. It's hard to explain, but I hope you understand. I hope you don't get bored with it either. Please don't say any really mean things about it either, constructive criticism is nice. Oh yeah! I also want to give credit to my friend Brittany because she writes parts too!

**Disclaimer**

Of course, I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to WWE.

**Chapter 1-"The Beginning"**

Stephanie had just broken up with her boyfriend, Sean, also known as X-pac, in the WWE. Maybe her dad was right when he told her no to date wrestlers. She's dated two and been married to one. She divorced Hunter for Sean and cheated on Sean with her best friend, John Cena. Maybe it wasn't the wrestlers, maybe it was her.

Soon after her and Sean broke up, Steph found comfort in another friend. Yes, another wrestler. His name was Andrew also known as Test. He's different, Stephanie thought. Most of the wrestlers just seen her as "Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon's daughter, the bosses' daughter" but, he just seen her as his friend, Stephanie.

"So, why did you and Sean break up?" Andrew asked, while him and Stephanie sat on her couch.

"It's so stupid. He cheated on me with like, two, three different girls but, broke up with me because he suspected something between me and John," Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh,"Andrew replied, "So are you interested in anyone right now?"

"It might seem stupid, but yeah, I am and I shouldn't be because he's my friend."

"Who?" Andrew asked.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Stephanie got up from the couch and went to answer the door.

"Delivery for Stephanie McMahon," the man at the door said, "sign here."

Stephanie signed and took the package. It was a box with a bow on it. She went in the kitchen, opened the package, and found a dozen red and pink roses with a card. She opened the card and it read:

_Hey, you're hot. I was just thinking of you and I thought you would like there. You brighten up my day, I hope these brighten yours._

_From: Me to you._

"Who are those from?" Andrew asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, it's signed 'from me to you'," Steph said as she cut the roses and put them in a vase.

"Well, who do you think they're from?" he asked.

"I don't know. They could be from anybody." She said. Andrew just shrugged.

Stephanie and Andrew hung out for a little while longer until he decided to go home.

The next day, Stephanie received another package. It was weird because she never received things two days in a row, not even from her boyfriends. This time, it was candy, not flowers, and there was no card. Stephanie didn't think much of it, she just put it away.

Later on that day…

Riiiiiiiiing!Riiiiiiiing!

The phone rang at Steph's house and she ran to go answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey."It was Andrew.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I got another package today." She told him, "It was candy this time and no card."

"That's weird. Still no idea who it is?" he asked.

"None at all."

"You know, we never got to finish talking about what we were talking about yesterday." Andrew said.

"What were we talking about?" she asked, even though she remembered. She just didn't want to tell him.

"Who do you like?" he asked.

"Who do YOU like?" she replied, laughing.

"Actually…Victoria."

"Oh.."Steph said sounding disappointed, "Well, does she like you?"

"I don't know. She doesn't respond to anything I send her" he said, "What about you? You haven't told me yet."

"It's not important. They don't like me anyway." She said, then changed the subject, "So what are you watching?" she asked.

"Howard Stern, guess who's on here?"

"Who?"

"Sean."

"Ugh,he's not even interesting." Steph said in disgust.

"He's talking about you."

"I don't even wanna know what he's saying."

Andrew wanted to tell her what Sean said, but he really didn't want her to get hurt. Sean was talking about her being a slut and how he was going to bring out a sex tape within the next week. Andrew knew it would hurt her so he was going to protect her.

Andrew and Steph continued their conversation until seven in the morning. They only hung up because their vacation started and the WWE superstars got to go on a cruise for a week. So when they hung up, they both went to sleep so they could be ready for the cruise at 9:00 PM.

Later on that day, Andrew decided to go to Stephanie's house before the cruise. He didn't actually have a reason, but he went anyway.

He pulled in the driveway. He wanted to tell her so bad, but he didn't think it was the right time. Plus, she might not feel the same way about him. He got out of his car and walked to the door.

Knock! Knock!

A couple seconds later, Stephanie answered the door.

"Hey!Come in." she said with a smile.

Andrew walked in and headed straight for the kitchen. He grabbed the box of candy, opened it, and started eating it.

"Okay, don't say hi. Just come eat my food." she joked as she walked in the kitchen.

"Oh,hey" Andrew said. They both laughed as they went to sit in the living room.

About thirty minutes later, Andrew got up to go to the bathroom. Steph noticed that some papers fell out of his pocket. At first, she didn't pay any attention, but she decided to be nosy. She picked them up to see what they were.

They were receipts. One for a dozen roses and the other for a box of candy.

"Oh my god…" She said to herself.

She quickly put them away because she noticed Andrew walking down the stairs. She didn't know if she should ask him or if she should forget it. She didn't want to feel stupid if it wasn't for her.

"So how are things going with you and Victoria? Anything happen yet?" Steph asked as Andrew sat down.

"Oh yeah…Victoria. She hasn't caught on. I've been dropping hints but nothing has happened." Andrew said as he stretched and put his arm around Stephanie, "So…you still never told me who you like…,Do you think he'll get jealous 'cuz I'm with you?"

"I'm not gonna tell you who the guy is, but I know that he won't be jealous 'cuz you're with me." Stephanie said with a smile, "Maybe you should send her more candy," She continued, changing the subject back to Victoria.

"Huh?" Andrew said.

"You told me you sent her stuff…"Steph said.

"Oh…oh yeah. How do you know I sent her candy?" he asked.

Stephanie wasn't going to ask him about the receipts, but she felt like she couldn't hold it in. She had to ask.

"When you got up, these receipts fell out of your pocket."she said as she pulled them out of her pocket.

Andrew removed his arm from around her as he took the receipts to look at them.

"Don't you think it's funny, those have the same dates as when I got my flowers and candy." Steph said, half laughing.

"Oh yeah that's weird. Uh yeah but these have nothing to do with the things you've been getting." Andrew said knowing he was lying and then changing the subject.

"Let's play a game." he said.

"Uh…why? Is it stupid?"

"No. It's a psychological game to see what you're thinking since you don't tell me."

" Fine. I'll play your stupid little game. What do I do?"

"All you have to do is clear your mind" Andrew said as he rubbed the temples on Stephanie's head.

Stephanie's heart just melted. She loved the way Andrew touched her face. For someone so strong, he was very gentle with her.

"Then when we begin, you just say the first thing that comes to you when I ask you a question. No thinking about it." He explained.

"Okay, I'm ready." Steph said as she took a deep breath. "My mind is clear," knowing that her mind wasn't clear because all she could think of was Andrew.

"First question, what is your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Favorite movie?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"Bra size?"

"What! I'm NOT answering that!"

"Damn." Andrew said under his breath and continued with the next question, "Who is your favorite singer/recording artist?"

"John Cena."

"What is your cats name?"

"Fluffy."

"Who do you like?"

"Andrew Martin!" Stephanie shouted.

After realizing what she had just said, she gasped in shock and thought to herself,oh my god, did I just say that? " I didn't mean to say that." she said.

"What, so you like me?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she said right before blushing.

"Come on, tell me, do you like me or not?"

"Ok,Damn! Yeah,I like you! Happy?" She finally said.

Andrew just smiled. In a way, he was a bit shocked. Many girls liked him, but this time it was different. Andrew wanted to tell Stephanie his feelings about her but he didn't feel the time was right so he continued to look at Stephanie.

"Stop!" Stephanie said with anger in her voice.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"You keep staring at me and it's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Shut up." Andrew said as he grabbed Stephanie and pulled her close to him. Stephanie rested her head on Andrew's shoulder. They hung around Stephanie's house for a little while longer, until they had to leave to go to the WWE's vacation cruise.


	2. The Cruise

**I only got one review so far,but I still want to put up the second chapter now so please...read and review!**

**Disclaimer**

**Once again, I don't own anyone in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2-The Cruise**

"You and Adam get on my nerves, you have the perfect relationship." Steph joked with her best friend, Tori.

"We don't have a perfect relationship."

"You guys are like...like...Brady Bunch."Steph laughed.

"Not completely. We don't have six kids and we're not married."Tori replied, laughing.

"I almost forgot to tell you what happened with Andrew earlier." Steph said in excitement as she started to tell Tori without giving her a chance to say anything.

"So, are you two together now?" Tori asked after Steph was done.

"I don't think so. He didn't say much after. I bet nothing's gonna happen. It will probably be one of those high school things where you tell a guy you like him and they flirt with you all the time after that, but nothing ever happens." Stephanie rambled on.

"So are you saying it's just a high school crush?"Tori asked.

"No. I don't think so. It's something more. I never even felt this way about Hunter, it's weird." Steph said.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, did you tell her then?" Kurt asked his friend, Andrew.

"No, I couldn't." Andrew said.

"Why not!" Kurt asked.

"I just couldn't. I don't know why. What if she's not ready for another relationship?" Andrew said.

"If she wasn't ready, she wouldn't have admitted that she liked you." Kurt said.

"I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it now." Andrew said as he walked away.

Steph and Andrew went to their rooms and went to sleep. It was already late and there was nothing to do because everyone was getting settled in their rooms and resting for tomorrow.

The next day, everyone just basically socialized until it was time for the party. See, on WWE cruises, they had parties every night in the party room on this ship. For this one, Stephanie had a plan. She was going to make Andrew like her. She didn't want this to end up like a high school thing that she was telling Tori about. If he didn't like her by the end of tonight, she would give up.

At the party, her and Andrew just talked as if nothing had happened. As if she never told him that she liked him. They did dance though. They danced to 'Slow Jamz' and 'Slow Motion'. After 'Slow Motion', they both went to get drinks.

That's when Stephanie decided to make her move. She walked over to Andrew and grabbed his arm.

She said," It's really loud in here. Come to the pool with me."

Andrew didn't have a chance to say no, Steph just pulled him along with her. He didn't want to say no anyway.

Andrew of course, wasn't ready to go swimming, he didn't have anything to swim in. He stripped down to his boxers. Stephanie knew what she was going to do so she already had her bathing suit on under her clothes.

Stephanie removed her shirt and jeans before jumping into the pool. Andrew just stood on the side of the pool watching.

"Come on, get in the pool." Stephanie said reaching for Andrew's hand.

"No, that's okay. I prefer to watch." Andrew said with a smile.

"Please, do it for me." Stephanie said making a sad face,"Well,come here to the edge because I have to tell you something."

"What?" Andrew asked as he moved close to the edge of the pool.

Stephanie moved close to Andrew. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Andrew swam under the water and stood up behind Stephanie. Stephanie didn't notice Andrew was behind her because of the big splash he made when he fell into the pool. Stephanie began to worry.

"Andrew?" Stephanie called out,"Andrew,where are you?"

Suddenly, Stephanie felt an arm around her waist and she screamed. She turned around and noticed it was Andrew.

"I hate you." Stephanie said as she softly touched Andrew on his gorgeous rock hard six pack. "I was worried about you, I thought I had killed you or something."

"Sorry, I quit, I quit,promise"Andrew said with a smile and then crossed his fingers.

"Okay I quit too."

Andrew put his arms out for a hug. Stephanie and Andrew hugged. While in each others arms, they both sighed and thought to themselves about how good of a feeling it was to be in the arms of the person they fantasize about everyday. Then Andrew moved his hand up and down Stephanie's back. He noticed a string around her neck and pulled it. Stephanie felt something on her back and pulled away from Andrew. After she pulled away, she screamed because her top fell down.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie shouted as she retied her top.

"Niiiice."Andrew said with a smile.

"You're a perv."Stephanie said with anger while getting out of the pool and grabbing her clothes.

"Stephanie, wait! I'm sorry." Andrew said as he ran after her. She kept on walking. "STOP!" Finally Stephanie stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry." Andrew said, again.

Stephanie's face had a very angry look. Then Andrew threw his arms around her. After wrapping his arms around her, she felt her anger escape her body. She hugged him back.

"Come back in the pool." Andrew whispered in Stephanie's ear. She grabbed his hand and they ran and jumped in the pool.

After being in the pool for about an hour of just talking,splashing,and hugging ,they got out. After getting out, Andrew grabbed his towel that he went back to his room to go get. He dried himself off and laid back on a lounge chair that was around the pool. Then he looked over at Stephanie, she was sitting at the edge of his lounge chair dripping wet with nothing to dry herself off with. Andrew sat up and wrapped his towel around Stephanie.

"Thanks, I forgot to bring one."

"No problem," Andrew said as he laid back down and pushed Stephanie with his foot.

"Ew! Don't put your big stinky, smelly feet on me."

"What? Oh so you're talkin about my feet now?" Andrew said as he sat up and grabbed Stephanie. She giggled as he touched her.

"Stop or I'll sit on you."

"Ooooh,scary."

"I'm stronger than you." Stephanie said as she pushed Andrew down and sat on his stomach with her feet hanging from both sides of the chair. Andrew just stared at Stephanie, making her face turn red.

"What are you looking at?"

"You, is that a problem?"

"No not really, but why are you staring? You see me like everyday."

"I'm tryin' to see why a girl as beautiful as you are does not have a boyfriend."

"I already told the person that I like, how I feel about them, but he never said anything." Stephanie said as she laid her head down on Andrew's chest. He didn't comment to her statement.

"What's up with you and Victoria?"

"Victoria...huh?"Andrew said forgetting about the lie he told her.

"Remember...you had a crush on her and she never responded to any of the stuff you sent her."

"Oh yeah...now I remember. Nothing is really going on with us."

"Should I go talk to her for you? Maybe if I talk to her, it will speed up the process of you two getting together."

"No that's alright. I'm thinkin' of giving up on her."

"Really!" Stephanie said with joy," I mean..sorry to hear that."

Andrew grabbed his towel off the ground and put it on Stephanie's head.

"Thanks." she said from under the towel.

Andrew just smiled. Stephanie sat up, opened the towel more, and put it over both of their heads.

"You're hott." Andrew said out of nowhere.

Stephanie had the biggest smile on her face," Could you repeat that?"

"I think you're hott."

"Oh."Stephanie said, not knowing what else to say. She was really glad they had the towel over their heads because her face had a weird expression.

Then it was quiet for about five minutes. All of a sudden, Andrew and Stephanie's heads move closer and closer together, their lips nearly touching...

Riiiiiing,Riiiiiing...Riiiiiing,Riiiing

Andrew and Stephanie smack their lips and signed. Stephanie removed the towel as Andrew sat up and reached for his cell phone.

"Sorry but I gotta answer this." Andrew said as he answered his phone.

Stephanie just sat on the chair with Andrew's towel wrapped around her. Twenty minutes passed by and Andrew finished his phone conversation. He noticed Stephanie was gone. He put his clothes back on and began looking for her. He searched everywhere for her. He even went back to the party looking for her. She wasn't there. He knew she was gone for good because his towel was gone and so were her clothes. Andrew went to Stephanie's room looking for her. He knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. He walked back to his room hoping to get a call or something from Stephanie. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he wouldn't. It still didn't feel like the right time.

**Meanwhile...**

Stephanie stepped out of the shower and wrapped Andrew's towel around her. She couldn't believe how great her day was except for when she got mad at Andrew for untying her top and the way the day ended. Al Stephanie could think about was her and Andrew being together. Somehow she knew he might be the one. In her eyes, Andrew was the perfect guy. She started to feel that maybe they would never be together or maybe it wasn't meant to be because of all the things that happened whenever something was going to happen, things that would help them become closer.

Stephanie got dressed in her pajamas and though of calling Andrew. She changed her mind because she didn't want to bother him. She laid down on her bed, got under the blanket, turned the light off, and went to sleep.

**The Next Day...**

The first thing Steph thought of that morning when she woke up was Andrew. She knew she said she would give up if nothing happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't give up knowing that something was going to happen.

In the afternoon, everyone just did whatever. Stephanie heard everyone talking about some big announcement Vince was supposed to make. All the wrestlers had to meet in one room on the ship. She had nothing better to do so she made her way to that room.

When she got there, she noticed that mostly everyone was already there. She looked around for Andrew and seen him sitting with his friends. She didn't want to bother him so she sat by herself. She also noticed that Sean was the one running the equipment. That's weird, she thought. Her dad never let wrestlers set anything up.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Sean started talking.

"Hey guys. Actually, Vince doesn't have an announcement. I'm here to promote a new video that me and one of my good friends made." Sean said and winked at Steph."I'm going to give you all a preview of it and to see it all, you have to buy it." Sean finished as he pushed play.

Stephanie was so embarrassed at what came on the screen. It was the result of what happened one night when her and Sean were drunk. Steph immediately stoop up and stopped the tape.

"What the hell are you doing!" She screamed at Sean.

"Makin' money." Sean said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you!" She yelled. She tried to hold back, but couldn't. She slapped him across the face.

Sean felt his face and looked at Steph with anger. He grabbed Stephanie by her hair. At that moment, Andrew stood up and ran towards them.

"Don't you fuckin' touch her!" He yelled. Andrew hated when guys tried to hurt women, especially this one.

Andrew pushed Sean against the wall," Don't you EVER try to hurt her again. I swear if you do, I'll break your fuckin' neck and every other bone in your body."

With that, Andrew turned around to check on Stephanie, but she wasn't there.

As soon as she shut the door, tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. The people she worked with, the people she grew up with, had all just seen her bare body. Everything, nothing was censored.

Knock! Knock!

"Go away!" Stephanie screamed.

"Come on Steph,it's Andrew."

Stephanie didn't want him to see her like that. She wiped her eyes and answered the door. Andrew walked in and closed the door.

"You've been crying. Please don't cry. I'm not good at this." Andrew said.

"Don't tell me not to cry! Oh my god! Everyone has always thought of me as innocent and now, they're not going to! Oh my god, my parents...my kids..."

"You don't have kids." Andrew interrupted.

"I know I don't. Are you trying to be funny? This is not funny!"

"No, it's just that you're making such a big deal of this and everyone already knows you're not a virgin. You were married." Andrew explained.

"But they've never seen me have sex or seen me naked! If I wanted everyone to see me naked, I'd pose for Playboy!"

"That wouldn't be so bad." Andrew joked.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steph said partly angry, but not wanting to be mad at him. "I'm sorry." she said trying to stop crying.

"Look, I just don't want to see you like this. I hate when you're not happy." Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around Stephanie for a hug. "Okay, so stop crying, put your make-up on or whatever, because you're going to the party with me."

Stephanie laughed and went to get ready for the party. She was only going because he wanted her to.

**Later on that night...**

It was around 9:30 and the party had already started. Andrew was standing outside the door waiting for Stephanie. Many minutes passed, about forty, Andrew began to become restless. Just when he was about to give up and leave the party, he heard the sound of heels. He looked over to the right and seen Stephanie.

"Hey,Sorry I'm late."Steph said with a smile.

"Wow!" Andrew said. He was speechless, all he could was stare at how great she looked. Andrew always thought Stephanie was a beautiful girl but tonight was different. It was like she was a whole different person.

"You like?" Stephanie said as she showed off her outfit to Andrew by turning around in circles.

Andrew loved her outfit. I was a short black skirt with white stripes and a black shirt that hung off of her shoulders with a white bikini top underneath with black shoes. He couldn't stop admiring it.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"Let's go party." Andrew said as he grabbed Stephanie's hand and lead her to the party.

When they got inside, Stephanie had a nervous feeling. She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened earlier that day.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked looking at Stephanie," You look like you seen a ghost or something." Andrew said to make a joke.

"I can't go..."

"Why?"

"I JUST CAN'T! OKAY?" Stephanie shouted.

"Are you worried about Sean?"

"No...okay,yeah,I am and I'm worried about what all these people will think of me."

"You can't be serious, why?"

"Why else you think? You seen the tape."

"You shouldn't be worried about what other people think of you. Let them think whatever hey want. If they really like you, they won't stop liking you for that..."

Before Andrew could finish what he was saying, Stephanie threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thanks." Stephanie said as she kissed him on his left cheek and grabbed his hand to pull him in the party.

Stephanie and Andrew spent the next hour and a half having fun,dancing,drinking,and socializing with friends. Soon the fun started to end because Sean walked in. Stephanie wanted to walk up to him and slap him but she didn't. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't. Andrew noticed the look on Stephanie's face when Sean walked in. He knew he couldn't keep her there.

"I guess you want to go" Andrew whispered in Stephanie's ear because of the loud music.

Stephanie didn't respond.

"Let's go." Andrew said as he helped Stephanie down from her stool at the bar. As they were walking to the door, Andrew put his arm around Stephanie. When he did, Stephanie felt a sense of relief and safety.

When they got outside, Andrew took Stephanie to their favorite place, the pool. While at the pool, they removed their shoes and put their feet in the water. They sat on the edge of the pool for a little while and talked about their lives.

"Wow, I didn't really realize how stressful your life really is"

"Yeah,it's not easy being Stephanie Marie McMahon, The Bosses' daughter, The Billion Dollar Princess."

"You know what really relieves stress?"

"What?"

"The hot tub." Andrew said as he moved his eyebrows up and down in a weird, but flirtatious way.

"Ok"Stephanie giggled.

Andrew and Stephanie changed into their swimwear and went into the hot tub.

"Oh...yeah,this is relaxing." Stephanie said as she moved closer to Andrew.

"Yeah.It is." Andrew said as he moved closer to Stephanie.

Soon, the two were so close that Stephanie was sitting on Andrew's lap with her arms around his neck.

"Ow!You're squishing my six pack."

"Oh.So I'm fat?"

"No..."

"What am I?"

"You're hott."Andrew said with a smile just before kissing Stephanie.

Stephanie's knees got weak. She felt butterflies in her stomach. It was like the perfect movie kiss. Steph knew at that moment that it wasn't just a high school thing. It's like they had all of it built up, they've been wanting to kiss each other for the longest and now they have. They were both really into it.

Andrew was so glad that he finally got to kiss her. It must have been the right time because she didn't push him away. He didn't know how far he should go so he just kept it at making out, for now.

About thirty minutes later, they separated themselves from each other. They both got out of the hot tub and sat down to dry off. Stephanie wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed her clothes.

"I'll walk with you to your room." Andrew said as he grabbed his clothes. Stephanie smiled as Andrew grabbed her hand and they walked to her room.

They arrived at her room a couple minutes later.

"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Andrew said.

"Why don't you sleep here, with me,tonight?"Steph asked.

"What? Okay! I'll sleep with you." Andrew said, joking.

"Oh,oops,that's not what I mean. I'm not a slut. I meant sleep in my room, tonight." Stephanie said laughing.

"Why?"

"So I don't have to be alone. You can protect me." Stephanie smiled and winked as she opened the door. Andrew followed her in the room.

When they got in, Stephanie went to take a shower. Andrew sat on a chair and waited. She came out fifteen minutes later wearing pajamas and towel drying her hair. Andrew just stared.

"Why do you always have to stare?" Steph asked.

"It just amazes me. You're wearing pajamas, just got out of the shower, and you still look beautiful."

"Aw,stop saying stuff like that. You're so sweet."Steph said, blushing. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. She pit her hands on the sides of his face.

"You go take a shower now. I promise I'll stay up for you." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. She stood up to let him go take a shower. Andrew got up and walked in the bathroom.

When Stephanie heard the water start, she laid on the bed and got under the covers. She laid there thinking for a while, and soon fell asleep.

When Andrew was done taking a shower, he came out of the bathroom and seen that Steph had fallen asleep. He got under the covers with her. He put his arm around her stomach and held her hand. He soon fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

Andrew opened his eyes to see that Stephanie wasn't there. He sat up, looked around, still didn't see her so he got up. He looked in the bathroom and she wasn't there. He decided to go out and look for her.

He didn't have to look far. She was standing on the deck, leaning on the railing. Andrew walked up behind her and put his arms around her. Steph jumped and turned around.

"Oh my god, you scared me." she sad when she seen it was only Andrew.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"Just looking at the fish. You know, I love dolphins, but I haven't seen any at all on this trip."

"Oh. We still have a couple of days left, maybe you will." Andrew said, "So," he continued," What would you call our relationship now?"

"I guess I can say that I have a boyfriend." Steph replied.

Andrew smiled and kissed her. At that same moment, two dolphins jumped out of the water and kissed. Stephanie smiled. Not only because of the dolphins, but because Andrew was hers now.

**Don't worry! There's more to come!**


	3. Three Months Later

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anyone in this chapter, except for Amanda and Jason.

**Chapter 3-"Three Months Later…"**

It was Christmas. Andrew and Stephanie were still going out and they hadn't even had a fight.

Stephanie was at her house hanging out with her friend, Amanda. Amanda was only 15, but Steph worked with her father so they were pretty close.

"So you and An-" Amanda was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Oops,sorry."Steph said as she got up to answer the door.

Stephanie opened the door, it was Andrew standing there with his young friend, Jason.

"Merry Christmas" Andrew shouted while holding mistletoe above his head. Stephanie smiled and kissed him. As Andrew and Stephanie were kissing, Jason slipped passed them and walked over to Amanda. Jason also had mistletoe dangling from his Santa hat and tried to kiss Amanda. Amanda pushed Jason away in disgust. When Amanda turned her head, Jason kissed her on the side of her lips.

"Ew you fag! Get away from me!"

Amanda did not like Jason, it wasn't because he was unattractive, because he was very attractive, but what Amanda really realized was that Jason was very annoying and that he stalked her all the time. On the inside, Jason had the biggest crush on Amanda since the first time he saw her backstage at a wrestling event when they were ten years old. Ever since then, Jason's actions toward Amanda were not expressed in love, they were expressed in annoyance.

Finally, Stephanie and Andrew were finished kissing. Stephanie closed the door behind Andrew. Andrew hung up his jacket and removed his shoes. He grabbed Stephanie's hand, sat down, and had Stephanie sit on his lap. Stephanie kissed Andrew softly on the lips.

"Where's my Christmas present?" Andrew asked while smiling from ear to ear like a child. Stephanie got up from Andrew's lap and walked over to the Christmas tree. She picked up his present, walked back over to him, and handed him a small package.

"Ooh, I know you're not going to like it…but its all I knew to get you." Stephanie said as Andrew tried to figure out what the present was before he opened it.

"I think I'll like it…and if I don't like it, then I can make up for it with your present." Andrew said jokingly and while opening the present Stephanie bought him. "Thanks,Nautica cologne. My favorite."

"Yeah,I know. Soo where's my present?"

Before Andrew could answer, Jason interrupted.

"While on the subject of Christmas presents, Amanda, this is for you…" Jason pulled a necklace box out his pocket. Amanda took the box from Jason. It was a necklace with a heart shaped pendant on it. Amanda was really surprised because she wasn't expecting to get anything for Christmas, but she did. It still did not change the way she felt about him.

"Your present? Oh yeah. Jason, go out to my car and get Steph's gift."

Jason walked out to Andrew's car to get Stephanie's present. About two or three minutes later, he walked back in.

"Here's your gifts" he says as he tossed a regular size clothes box and another little black box. Andrew quickly shoved the little black box into his pocket and handed Stephanie the regular size clothes box. Stephanie smiled, but didn't notice the little black box Andrew put into his pocket.

"I love you, Merry Christmas. I hope you like it 'cuz I know I like it!" Andrew said with anxiousness. Stephanie opened the box and closed it with only a peek of what the gift was.

"Ook,Amanda and Jason, guess what?" Stephanie said as she walked to the door.

"What?" Amanda and Jason say at the same time.

"You get to leave so me and Andrew can be alone." Stephanie said as Amanda and Jason got up from the couch and walked to the door. They walked out the door. Stephanie shut the door behind them. She quickly turned around and noticed Andrew was gone.

"Andrew? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen to see Andrew stuffing his face with food.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm hungry." Andrew said with a mouth full of food. Stephanie grabbed his arm.

"Uh,I wasn't done eating." He said as he tried to pull away.

"The food can wait." Stephanie said as she pushed Andrew down on the couch and began kissing him. This lasted about ten minutes.

Stephanie whispered into Andrew's ear," Let's go upstairs, to the bedroom."

Andrew pulled Stephanie upstairs to her bedroom. She almost forgot to grab the present.

"Stay right there. I'll be right back." Stephanie said with a smile as she went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

A couple minutes later, Stephanie came out of the bathroom wearing the pink lingerie that Andrew bought her.

"Damn,"Andrew said," You look hot."

Stephanie laughed as she took her hair down, messed it up, and walked over to the bed. She climbed on top of Andrew and started kissing him, but soon stopped.

"I forgot about these…"Steph said as she pulled out a pair of pink handcuffs. Andrew smiled.

"Okay,so,let's put them on you." he said.

"On me? No,honey,these are for you." she said as she grabbed Andrew's wrist. She put it on, but it wouldn't close.

"Well…"Andrew said as he grabbed her and flipped her on her back on the bed. He took the cuffs off and handcuffed Stephanie to the bed before she could stop him. He then, started kissing her again. He kissed her lips,neck,and everywhere else. They removed each other's clothes and were soon doing it.

About three hours later…

"I can't find the key." Andrew said as he put his pants on.

"What!"

"Just kidding." he said as he picked up the key and took the handcuffs off. Stephanie smiled as she wrapped the blanket around herself and got up from the bed. She walked to her closet to get an outfit to wear.

"It's only 7:00. I still have to visit my parents." Steph said.

"That's weird." Andrew said.

"What?"

"You visit them after having sex."

"Yeah,I'm gonna take a shower."Steph said," Do you wanna go with me?"

"To the shower?"

Steph laughed," To my parents."

"Oh,no that would be like going to my boss' house on Christmas, after I slept with his daughter. Well, that is what it is. It's weird."

"Fine. So are you gonna leave?" Steph asked.

"Yeah,I'll call you later." Andrew said.

"I love you."Steph said as she kissed Andrew.

Andrew smiled and made his way downstairs as Stephanie went into the bathroom to take a shower.


	4. The Trouble With Love Is

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anyone in this chapter…blah blah blah. **

**Chapter Four-The Trouble With Love Is…**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw!" JR shouted as the pyro went off.

"I hope we get to see some PUPPIES!" King said excitedly.

"Anyway,folks,I think tonight is gonna be a slobber knocker!" JR continued.

It was one of their weekly shows. They were in Phoenix. Andrew was in his and Stephanie's locker room waiting for Steph to get back.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Andrew yelled.

"Hey!"It was Jackie, one of the divas. She was new and didn't know many people.

"Can I help you with something?" Andrew asked.

"Um..yeah,Test,Andrew..I don't know what to call you." Jackie giggled.

"Call me Andrew."

"Ok,Andrew, I have a match tonight and I was wondering if you could help me with some moves." Jackie asked.

"Sure, I guess I could teach you some basics." Andrew answered," We'll start with a basic go-behind. I'll teach you how to do it and how to get out of it."

A go-behind is actually a very weird position. Andrew got behind Jackie, pulled her arm behind her back, and Jackie had to bend over to reach under and grab his leg.

"Am I doing it right? Does it look good?" Jackie asked. What they didn't know was that Stephanie was standing outside listening to them.

"Looks good." Andrew said.

Stephanie opened the door and seen the position that they were in. Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Stephanie yelled.

Jackie and Andrew quickly moved out of the position.

"It's nothing." Andrew said.

"He was just teaching me some moves for my match." Jackie explained.

"Did I ask you? Get the hell out of here!" Stephanie yelled.

Jackie thanked Andrew and walked out. Stephanie looked at Andrew.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" she asked.

"She already told you." Andrew said.

"Oh,bullshit!"Stephanie said.

"You know what? You're over-reacting."

"I'm over-reacting? If you caught me in a position like that with Cena,you'd be the same way."

"You know, I'm gonna leave you here to calm down before you say something you don't mean." Andrew said and walked out.

Stephanie sat down on the couch.

"I do not need to calm down." She said to herself," Screw it." She go up from the couch, grabbed her stuff, and went to the parking lot to leave. She got in the limo and headed to the hotel.

After Raw was over, Andrew went back to the locker room to see if Stephanie was calm. When he opened the door and looked, Stephanie wasn't there. He walked in and looked for her, thinking maybe she was in the bathroom.

"Steph!"Andrew called out," Stephanie?"

Stephanie was no where to be found. Andrew walked around the entire backstage area of the arena but did not see Stephanie. He decided to go back to the locker room. As he was gathering his bags to go, there was a knock on the door.

Andrew stopped to answer the door.

"What?" Andrew said as he opened the door.

"Nice to see you too."Tori said being sarcastic.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, I just wanted to let you know that Stephanie left almost an hour and a half ago."

"Thanks."

Tori just walked away with no response.

Andrew grabbed his things and walked out to the limo and headed to the hotel. When he arrived, he got on the elevator and went to the room. He unlocked the door, walked in, and seen Stephanie.

"I was looking all over for you, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Andrew yelled.

"Excuse me? Who the HELL do you think you are yelling at me! And since when did I have to tell you every single little thing that I do?" Stephanie yelled back.

"I'm not gonna stand here and argue with you."

"Why? Because you started it? What are you gonna do? Walk and go see Jackie?"

"Jackie? You're still mad about that? Because I'm sorry about that. I was ONLY showing her a move to use in her match."

Stephanie walked over to the bed, got under the blankets, sat there and watched TV.

"Uh,aren't you gonna say something?" Andrew said just standing there with a confused look on his face.

Stephanie ignored him. He stood there for about ten minutes waiting for Stephanie to respond. He was upset and confused because he didn't know is she was still mad or if she got over the Jackie incident. He gave up waiting and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

About twenty minutes later, he was done. He got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. He noticed Stephanie was sleeping so he cut off the TV., got in the bed under the blankets next to Stephanie, closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he felt someone pull his arm. It was Stephanie. Stephanie put Andrew's arm around herself and moved closer to him. She looked over her shoulder at Andrew to see if he was sleeping, but he wasn't.

"I'm not mad." Stephanie said as she kissed Andrew. Andrew smiled.

"I love you." Andrew said as they both close their eyes and go to sleep.

Three days later…

Andrew and Stephanie arrived at the arena. It was 8:10 and Smackdown had already started.

"Ugh! That driver was a freakin' dumbass!" Andrew said as he helped Stephanie carry her things to their locker room.

"That's mean. I thought he was really nice."

"Yeah nice, but stupid. He claims he's been a limo driver in L.A. for fifteen years, but doesn't know where the Staples Center is."

Stephanie giggled as they walked into their locker room. Andrew cut the lights on and Stephanie gasped at the red roses sitting on the table.

"Aw,Andrew,you're so sweet, you shouldn't have." Stephanie said as she jumped up and their her arms around Andrew's neck and kissed him.

"Uh,ok,those aren't from me but thanks for the hug and kiss."

"WHAT! Ooh,I get it now, this is like before we started dating, right?"

"No, I seriously didn't buy those. You can read the card."

Stephanie read the card with the flowers. She pushed the card on Andrew's chest and sat down.

"What's wrong? What did I do? Is it about your flowers?"

"They're not my flowers."

"Whose are they then?"

"Yours."

Andrew read the card:

_Andrew,_

_Thanks for Monday night. Without your help, I wouldn't have beaten Trish!._

_XoXO Jackie_

"Stephanie, I'm sorry about that, I hope you're not mad." Andrew said she he crumbled up the card. Stephanie ignored him again, just sitting on the leather couch with her legs crossed.

"Steph, please don't do this again." Andrew said as he sat down next to Stephanie.

Stephanie got up and walked out the door.

Instead of following her, he got mad and threw the flowers across the room. He stood there for about a minute, grabbed his stuff, and walked out the door.

"Andrew! Wait!" he heard as he was walking to the parking lot. He stopped, turned around, and seen Jackie trying to catch up to him in heels.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked as she finally caught up to him.

"Steph's mad at me…again. Were the flowers really necessary?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys fight. That's dumb to get mad. She must be insecure about your relationship.

"What do you want?" Andrew asked trying to hurry her up.

"If you do this for me, I promise I'll talk to Stephanie for you. See, I have a match with Stacy Keibler tonight and well, she has X-pac, and I think I need a big, strong guy to make sure he doesn't do anything." Jackie asked as she squeezed his muscles.

"Fine, but this is it."

"Thank you so much!" Jackie said as she gave Andrew a kiss on his cheek. "My match is in five minutes so let's go!" Jackie grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh! I can't believe that SLUT!" Stephanie yelled to her good friend, John Cena. They were best friends, since they were fifteen. She was fifteen, he was eighteen.

"Sit down. Calm down." John said as he cleared a space for Stephanie to sit down, "Beat her ass."

"Oh,you don't think I've thought of that?" Stephanie said.

"Well…challenge her to a match."

"I will. Yeah,I'm going to." Steph said starting to smile.

On the monitor in John's locker room, they seen that it was time for Jackie's match.

"Making her way to the ring,ebing accompanied by Test….MISS JACKIE!"the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia, announced.

"WHAT!" Stephanie yelled, "What's the point of him going out there with her!"

"I thought you were just gonna settle this next week?"

"I am." Steph said, "I just…never mind."

John just looked at her and then continued to watch the match.

"Here is your winner…MISS JACKIE!." Lillian announced.

Andrew got in the ring to raise her arm in victory. Jackie jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Smackdown went to a commercial break as Jackie and Andrew go back to his locker room.

He opened the door, hoping that Stephanie would be there, but she wasn't. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the parking lot to go to the hotel.

Stephanie opened the door to the women's locker room. There were only two women in there, Tori and Jackie.

"Hey Tori,ya think you can give me a minute alone with your sister?" Steph asked.

"Ok, I'm not involved." Tori said, leaving the locker room.

"Why are you here? You're usually too stuck-up to come in here. It doesn't have your fancy leather couches." Jackie said with a smirk.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I actually came here to challenge you to a match next week right here on Smackdown."

"Are you doing this because of Andrew? Are you afraid that he's going to realize I'm so much better for him?"

"No…no, I know he loves me. Do you accept my challenge or not?" Steph asked angrily.

"Yes I do, but let's make it on Raw."

"Fine by me because I just don't think I can wait another week." Stephanie said before slapping Jackie. She watched her fall to the ground. She laughed and walked out of the locker room.

Later on that night, Stephanie arrived at the hotel. She walked to their room. She got her key out and opened the door. When she walked in, Andrew was playing video games.

"I'm not mad anymore." she said as she dropped her stuff by the closet.

"Huh?" he said still playing his video game.

Stephanie laughed. She walked over to him and took the controller out of his hand.

"Hey!" Andrew said," I was playing that."

"I said I'm not mad anymore." she said as she started kissing him. She laid him down on the bed and took his shirt off. He smiled and flipped her over so he was on top. He started to take her shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"You just took mine off…"

"So, I just wanted to look at your six-pack." Stephanie laughed.

"You tease too much." Andrew said as he got up."

"It's so funny. Save it for tomorrow. It's New Year's Eve." Steph said as she got up to go change.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

The alarm clock went off. Andrew rolled over and shut it off. He laid in the bed for about five minutes, but had to get up because Stephanie was making so much noise in the bathroom. He didn't really understand why women took so long in the bathroom, especially in the morning.

Stephanie finally came out of the bathroom.

"It's about time." Andrew said as he went to kiss Stephanie. She turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

"Morning breath. You can kiss me later." she said as she went to go pack her stuff. Andrew smiled and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later, Andrew got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and came out of the bathroom.

"Did you brush your teeth?"Steph asked.

"Yes.:

"Okay, now you can kiss me." she said. Andrew walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Steph asked him.

"I don't know, you wanna go somewhere here in L.A. or what?"

"How about we get a nicer hotel room, like a suite, and stay there tonight?"

"Okay." Andrew agreed.

After hours of looking for a nice hotel, they found one that was perfect. They got a suite and they were now drinking champagne.

"I love you." Stephanie told Andrew.

Riiiiiiiing!Riiiiiiing!

Andrew looked at his phone and ignored the call.

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked.

"Nevermind."Andrew said, "Where were we? Oh yeah,I love you too." he went to kiss Stephanie.

Riiiiiiing!Riiiiiiiing!

Andrew looked at his phone and decided to answer it.

"Be right back." he told Stephanie as he went into the other room.

"Jackie, this isn't a good time to talk. I'll just talk to you on Monday!" Andrew yelled into the phone. He hung it up and walked back to Stephanie. She was sitting,loking mad.

"Sorry about that." Andrew told Stephanie as he sat next to her.

"Why don't you just spend New Years with Jackie!" Steph yelled, she threw her glass of champagne in his face, stood up, and walked out the door.

"Wait! Please don't leave!" Andrew called out as he followed behind her. Stephanie ignored him and got on the elevator. Andrew tried to follow, but she pushed the door close button.

"Damn it." Andrew yelled and punched the wall.

Stephanie pulled out her cell phone and called for a limo. She was mad, but she didn't want to take his car. She stood outside and waited for the limo.

When the limo came, she told the driver to just take her to the airport. She was going to spend New Year's Eve by herself this year.

Andrew wondered if their relationship would last. All they were doing lately was fighting. It was all over stupid stuff too. He walked into the bedroom, laid on the bed, and decided to go to sleep. If he couldn't celebrate with Stephanie, he didn't want to celebrate at all.

Stephanie stepped out of the limo, grabbed her bags, and began walking to her locker room. When she opened the door, she seen a vase of yellow roses sitting on the table.

"Ugh,let's see what the bitch has to say this time." She said to herself as she picked up the card.

_Steph,_

_I love you. There is nothing between me and Jackie. Please believe me._

_Love, Andrew_

Stephanie smiled. She could never stay mad at him for a long time.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Andrew asked from the doorway.

Stephanie turned around and walked towards him. "Of course not." she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I have to get ready for my match." she said as she grabbed her bag with her wrestling gear in it.

"I have an idea, why don't you show me that move you showed Jackie." Steph said. Andrew smiled and closed the door so the camera man would go away.

In the women's locker room, Jackie was warming up for her match.

"You gotta win tonight." Trish told Jackie.

"Yeah,really,you do. Stephanie thinks she's the most dominant female in the business. Show her she's not." Stacy added.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to win. I'm not just going win the match, I'm gonna get Andrew too." Jackie said, proudly.

"Uhum."Stacy and Trish said at the same time.

"Oh sorry. I totally forgot you guys dated him before."

"It's alright. Go out there and kick some ass!" Trish said to Jackie as she walked out of the locker room.

"The following match is schedules for one fall. Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Test, from Greenwich, Connecticut…STEPHANIE MCMAHON!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Test stood on the ring apron and held the ropes open as Stephanie got in the ring. He followed her.

"Boy, does she got him whipped," the commentator, JR, said.

"He's just being a gentleman." King responded.

"Her opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio…MISS JACKIE!" Lillian announced.

Miss Jackie got in the ring and waited for the bell to ring. Stephanie kissed Andrew and he got out of the ring. The bell rang. Jackie speared Steph to the mat and started banging her head.

A couple minutes into the match, Jackie was still dominating. She accidentally Irish whipped Stephanie into the referee. Andrew saw this as his chance to prove to Stephanie that Jackie meant nothing to him. He got in the ring, grabbed Jackie by her hair, and delivered a clothesline from hell on her. He helped Stephanie up to pin Jackie and helped the ref up so he could count.

1...2...3!

"The winner of this match…STEPHANIE MCMAHON!" Lillian announced.

Stephanie jumped up and had a huge smile on her face as the ref raised her hand. Andrew got back in the ring and gave Steph a hug. He noticed Jackie recovering from the clothesline. He left Stephanie to celebrate and went to help Jackie up.

"I'm sorry." he said as he put his hand out for her.

Stephanie turned around and seen him helping her up.

"What the hell are you doing? _I_ won the match!" she yelled.

"I know you won. I helped you win."

"So you hurt the bitch, then help her up."

"I felt bad. I don't hit women." Andrew said.

"Whatever." Stephanie said. She got out of the ring and walked backstage. Andrew followed close behind.

When they got to the locker room, Stephanie grabbed her stuff to leave. Andrew blocked the door.

"MOVE!" Stephanie yelled.

"No, I'm not letting you walk out on me again."

"Maybe if you didn't act so DAMN stupid, I wouldn't get mad." Stephanie said.

"You're getting mad over something really dumb. I told you nothing is going on between me and Jackie."

"Well, you know what? It's hard to believe you and I really don't want to be around you right now. I don't know if I want to be around you tomorrow, or even the rest of this week. I need space from you." Stephanie said.

"You need space? That's stupid."

"Whatever. I need a break from you, a break from us." Steph said. She pushed Andrew out of the way and walked out the door.

**GASP What's next for the couple? Will they fix things? Since I've only been getting like one review per chapter, the next chapter will be up when I get two. So review please. Let me know what ya think!**


	5. On A Break

**Thanks for the two reviews! Since I got them, I'm putting this up today. I'm glad you all like it.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anyone in this chapter except Jason. **

**Chapter Five-"On A Break"**

"Is this the longest you two have been apart?" Tori asked Stephanie. They were in Tori's hotel room getting ready for Smackdown.

"Yeah, but I don't care. I'm glad we have time apart. It's been giving me time to re-think our relationship." Steph said while putting on her make-up." I don't wanna talk about him. How are you and Adam doing?"

"We're great." Tori replied.

"Any plans for marriage yet?"

"No, I don't think I'm ready for another marriage yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riiiiiiing!Riiiiiiing!

"Hello?" Andrew answered his phone.

"Hey!"It was Jackie.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you this on the phone so nobody would get mad on Smackdown."

"What?" Andrew asked again.

"Since you and Stephanie are fighting, I still need someone to…be my manager. Will you do it? OR I mean, can I be your manager?" Jackie asked.

"You know what? Yeah, you can be my manager. I have a match tonight, you can start tonight." Andrew said.

"Great! I'll see you tonight!" Jackie said as she hung up the phone.

"Now she can actually have a reason to be mad." he said to himself as he put his phone in his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Smackdown! Live here in Tampa, Florida!" Michael Cole, one of the Smackdown commentators said.

"We got some great matches for you tonight. We got a U.S. title match, Test with his new manager, Miss Jackie, will be facing the champ, Rikishi. That should be a good match." said the other commentator,Tazz.

Backstage…

"Oh,so,she's his manager now? Let me manage you." Steph said to John.

"Are you trying to use me to make him jealous?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm good at that." John said, laughing.

"Good, don't you have a match coming up?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's go." Steph said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

The match was John Cena vs. Kurt Angle for the #1 contendership of the Intercontinental championship. Steph was happy for John, he had always wanted a title and now, he was going to get his shot because he won the match.

When it was time for the main event, Steph made sure she was watching. It was the Test vs. Rikishi match.

"Here we go,Cole."Tazz said when Tests' entrance music hit.

Test and Miss Jackie walked to the ring. He held the ropes as she got in. He followed and they waited for Rikishi to come.

"His opponent weighing in at 300 pounds…the United States Champion…RIKISHI!" Lillian announced.

Rikishi stepped into the ring, removed the title from around his waist and gave it to the referee. The referee raised the title showing that the match was for the title.

The first minutes of the match were pretty boring, it went back and for between Rikishi and Test dominating. Now,Rikishi was dominating and set Test up for the Stinkface. This made Stephanie glad they were on a break because if they weren't, she would have to kiss him after he had that fat,pimpley,disgusting, butt in his face. But, he didn't even get the Stinkface. Miss Jackie got up on the ring apron to distract Rikishi. This allowed Test to get up and attack him from behind. Miss Jackie jumped down from the apron. Test was able to deliver the Pumphandle Slam. He climbed to the top rope and jumped off to hit the Test Diving Elbow. He went for the pin.

1...2...3! He won!

Miss Jackie jumped in the ring and handed him the title. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she raised his hand. He was really happy, he just wished it was Stephanie celebrating with him, not Jackie.

Andrew and Jackie walked backstage together. Andrew went to his locker room, with Jackie following close behind.

"Wow Te..I mean Andrew, did I mention how proud I am, of you…When you won the title it was just amazing." Jackie said as she sat next to Andrew and linked her arm with his.

"Yeah, I guess, it was okay. I just wish Stephanie could celebrate with me."

"Don't think about Stephanie. She doesn't really love you. I always hear her talking about how she regrets your relationship. Don't worry, I'm here for you." Jackie said with her hand on his knee, moving closer to Andrew with her other arm around his neck. Andrew and Jackie's lips moved closer and closer together…

"I can't Jackie, sorry but I love Stephanie no matter what she says, she's the most important thing in my life."

Jackie began to massage Andrew's shoulders and down his chest all the way to his six-pack.

"Could you please, stop! DAMN,I told you I DON'T like you like that." Andrew shouted as he removed Jackie's hands from his body, "Leave."

Jackie grabbed her things and left Andrew's locker room in tears.

Andrew was really upset because of what Jackie told him Stephanie said about their relationship. Andrew was so upset he couldn't think of anyone to talk to about his problem so he called the first number in his phone.

"Hello?" The person on the other line said.

"Hey."

"Sup Drew?" It was Jason.

"I'm having major problems with Steph."

Jason sighed, "What now?"

"Jackie told me that Steph always talks about how she regrets our relationship."

"That's freakin' bull, you're gonna believe that? She's just tryin' to make you like her."

"I don't know. I think its maybe cuz I miss Steph so much, I love her."

"Are you ever going to do what you planned on Christmas?"

"I'm waiting for the right time. If we get back together after this little break thing, I'm going to. No more being afraid."

"Finally…"Jason said making chicken noises.

"Ok, whatever. What about you tryin' to get with Amanda?"

"That was harsh,man,you said you weren't gonna bring that up."

Andrew chuckled at Jason. The two guys finished their conversation after about ten minutes. Andrew noticed how late it was. He picked up his things and headed to the limo for a twenty minute ride to the airport where he could catch a flight to Greenwich to spend some time at home.

A while later, Andrew was at home. He cut the lights on and went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV and sat there just watching. After sitting there for about ten minutes, Andrew got up and walked into the kitchen. He opened his fridge and only saw green lumpy milk, ketchup, and a bottle of water.

"Oh my god! Where's the food?" Andrew said aloud to himself, "Oh yeah,that's right! Wait, why am I talking to myself?"

Andrew walked back into the living room, sat down, and looked at the side table. There was a picture. The picture brought a smile to Andrew' face. It was a picture of Stephanie and himself when they dressed up as each other for Halloween. He kissed Stephanie's face and whispered I love you. He sat the picture down on the table in its place, turned off all the lights and TV and walked upstairs to his room to go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Raw theme song hit and the pyro went off.

"Welcome again ladies and gentle men, to another Monday Night Raw!." J.R. shouted in his headset.

"Oh JR, I love puppies."

As the commentators finished speaking, Vince McMahon's music blasted through the arena as Vince came strolling down to the ring. He got in the ring and grabbed a mic from Lillian Garcia and began to speak.

"Well tonight, I'm here to make an announcement, in the interest of fairness, I would like to propose a match which will include my daughter Stephanie, Vs. Miss Jackie, Vs. Tori, Vs. the Women's champion, Trish Stratus,for the title." Vince said. As he was about to finish, he was interrupted by Trish's entrance music. Vince watched as Trish walked into the ring and reached for the mic Vince was holding.

"Oh hello,Mr.McMahon. You look great today. Trish said as she reached for Vince's suit jacket to adjust the collar," How do you stay looking so young, How old are you, about 30? 31?"

Vince smiled at Trish," May I say you don't look bad yourself." he said as he admired Trish's body.

All of a sudden Trish said, "I'm sick of hiding our relationship! I LOVE YOU VINCE" She jumped on him and started kissing him.

Just then, Stephanie walked out not even waiting for her music. She got into the ring to pull Trish off of her father. Stephanie wasn't gonna let Trish ruin her parent's marriage. Stephanie grabbed Trish by her hair and threw her to the mat. She started banging her head down, then Tori came down to the ring to break up the girls fighting. Following Tori, was her sister, Miss Jackie. Jackie got into the ring and began pulling Stephanie by her hair.

Tori tried to pull all three girls apart, but it wasn't working. Finally, Vince got on the mic and announced that the match would start now. Vince hurried out of the ring as the ref got in and the bell rang.

After about 20 minutes, the match was down to Stephanie and Trish. Jackie was the first to be eliminated by Stephanie, and then Tori by Trish. Stephanie finished the match off by delivering her best friend's finisher, the F-U, to Trish and then pinned her.

1...2...3!

"The winner of this match and NEW Women's Champion…STEPHANIE MCMAHON!" Lillian announced.

As Stephanie began to celebrate her victory, the titantron was focused on the outside of Andrew's locker room door.

"Ooh my god! Andrew, it hurts, take it out."

"Maybe if it wasn't in such a small, tight area, I could."

"Annddrrew! You're hurting me, ouch." Jackie screaming in an out of breath tone as the couch banged against the wall.

"Ok, it's out." Andrew said, out of breath also.

Jackie giggled between catching her breath, "That was fun."

The titantron fades back to Stephanie. The expression on her face faded from a big smile slowly to a shocked look. Stephanie got out of the ring and ran backstage.

Inside Andrew's locker room, Andrew just finished helping Jackie with removing her foot from behind the couch.

"How the hell did you get your foot stuck there anyway?" Andrew asked, laughing.

"I don't know. I'm a blonde. What do you expect?" Jackie replied, also laughing, "See, I'm much more fun than Stephanie."

"This is why I don't like hanging out with you Jackie, you always bring her in this. I don't like you. If you can't handle that, then leave." Andrew said, angrily.

"But..I like you." Jackie told him.

"No, no you don't. You're just a little whore that's trying to come between me and Steph. Now, LEAVE!" Andrew yelled.

Jackie looked at him in shock, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door. When she walked out, the cameras were right there. She was sweaty and her hair was everywhere. Jackie smiled at the camera and continued to walk.

**Alright..guess what? Three reviews and I'll put the next chapter up!**


	6. Rumors

**I want to thank Maggie for her reviews. My most loyal reader,lol. Also, thanks to KrazieB. I know it's technically not 3 reviews, but I felt like typing so here's Chapter Six for ya!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anyone,blah blah blah.**

**Chapter Six-"Rumors"**

All that week, Stephanie kept hearing things about what happened with Andrew and Jackie. She didn't want to believe it, but what else could it be? She was so pissed at him. They didn't break up. They were on a break. That doesn't mean he can go and screw other women.

"He is SO big. It was like…an anaconda." Jackie was talking to Tori in the women's locker room.

"That's great, Jackie. I don't care how big or how good he was." Tori said.

"He's the best I ever had." Jackie said.

"You were in there for like, 20 minutes. Not even. I told you I don't care so stop talking."Tori said with an attitude.

"Is it because of Stephanie? Because he told me he was done with her. He said she was just a waste of his time."

"Well, you tell her that. I personally don't even like him. You need to grow up and stop being such a slut. You give me a bad name." Tori said before she walked out the door. She walked to Stephanie's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"Steph shouted from inside. Tori opened the door and walked in.

"Hey!" Steph said when she seen that it was Tori.

"Hey,how ya doin?" Tori asked as she sat down.

"I'm great!" Steph said happily.

"You sure?" Tori asked.

"Absolutely."

"Look, I'm sorry about my sister. I've tried to make her change, but it's just the way she is." Tori said.

"It's fine, I don't care." Steph said.

"Really? You don't care about what happened?" Tori asked confused.

"Really, I don't care." Steph said with a smile.

Tonight was the night that John Cena got his Intercontinental title shot against Chris Jericho. That match was now.

During the match, Jackie went to Andrew's locker room. Andrew was watching the match and yelling at Jackie at the same time, or at least trying to.

"Why the hell would you tell people that!" Andrew yelled.

"They already thought that's what we did, I just didn't want to say it wasn't true. I mean, how could I tell them I got my foot stuck? They wouldn't believe me anyway." Jackie said.

Andrew was quiet, he was watching the monitor. Cena just won the match. He was the new champ and he wasn't the only one that was happy about it.

Stephanie practically jumped on John. She gave him a big hug and they both raised their titles. John stood on the middle rope to show off his newly won title to the fans. When he got down, Stephanie turned him around so that his back was to the turnbuckles. She put her hands on the back of his head, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him.

She continued to kiss him for a few minutes, just until Smackdown went off the air. John just laughed about it. He knew what she was doing. The two walked backstage, went their separate ways, and left the arena.

"What the hell is her problem!" Andrew yelled. He didn't mean to say it out loud, he just did.

"I told you she was over you, but you didn't listen. Doesn't it suck to find out the hard way?" Jackie said in a bitchy way and left.

Andrew grabbed his things, walked out of the locker room, and went to the hotel. It had been a long night and he just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't want to think about what he just seen.

**Very short, I know. But for the next one, three reviews!**


	7. Do You Still Love Me?

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating this week. I was out of town, at a resort. It was fun and helped me get rid of some stress. Now, I'm back. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. To lunasol, I'm 15. My birthday is tomorrow so I will be 16. Yes,Steph is very temperamental. I made her that way because that's how I see her. I don't think she's at all, too temperamental. Andrew's her man,lol. Anyways,here's Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone.**

**Chapter Seven-"Do You Still Love Me?"**

Stephanie stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and put on a robe. She came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. It was only 10:35. She didn't want to go to sleep because she wasn't tired. She grabbed her Women's title, sat on the bed, and decided to shine it. She loved her title, it was the most important thing in her life.

Knock! Knock!

"Ugh," Steph said as she sat her title down and went to Andrew the door. She looked through the peeky hole and seen that it was Kurt. She opened the door.

"Hey,what brings you here?" Steph asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess. Oh..I'm sorry, let me go change."Steph said forgetting that she was only wearing a robe.

"No, it's okay. I won't be here long. I just want to tell you something." Kurt said as he closed the door.

"K, what?" she asked.

"I know Jackie's been spreading some rumors about what happened with Andrew and I wanted to let you know that she really only got her foot stuck between the wall and the couch. Andrew would never do anything to hurt you, especially that because he still loves you and I know he wants to get back together, get off your little break or whatever you call it." Kurt said out of breath.

"She got her foot stuck! That's not even believ-, well yes it is." There was a long pause of silence until Stephanie said, "Wow, that makes me feel so stupid."

"Why? Everybody else thinks they did something too…"Kurt said.

"No, not that. When I kissed John tonight, it was to get back at Andrew. Now that you told me that, I was trying to get back at him for something he didn't even do."

"Well, go talk to him. I'm sure he'll listen." Kurt said as he was preparing to leave.

"Thanks Kurt." she said before he walked out the door. Kurt smiled and closed the door behind him.

Stephanie sat down on the bed, and began to feel really guilty about what she did. She needed to talk to Andrew and it had to be now.

She quickly got dressed, put her make-up on, put her hair up, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out of the door to the elevator and out to her car.

She had an idea of where Andrew could be. She knew he wasn't at her hotel because she never saw. She went to the other hotel where the other WWE wrestlers were staying.

When she finally arrived at the hotel, she parked her car, quickly ran inside, and stopped at the front desk.

"May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"uh…yeah, Is there an Andrew Martin staying at this hotel?" Stephanie asked.

"One moment, I have to check the computer." the receptionist said. She checked the computer for Andrew's name and room number.

"Oh, here it is., would you like the information?"

Stephanie nodded her head and the receptionist copied down the room number for her.

Stephanie quickly rushed to the elevator and pushed the button to Andrew's floor. The elevator moved floor by floor, finally reaching Stephanie's destination.

As she began walking to Andrew's hotel room, she could only think about how he must feel and how she hoped that he isn't doing something to destroy their relationship.

She finally reaching Andrew's room, 1138. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Inside Andrew's hotel room, Andrew was preparing to go to bed. He had just finished taking a shower, put his pajamas on and was about to get under the covers when he heard a knock on the door.

Andrew got up from his bed, turned the light on, and walked to the door. He looked through the peeky hole to see who it was.

"Hey."Stephanie said with a smile as Andrew opened the door.

Andrew just stood there looking at Stephanie. He was mad about what happened.

"We need to talk." Stephanie continued.

"Yeah,ok..talk."Andrew said with a slight attitude.

"Can I come in?" Steph asked, trying to push herself into Andrew's room.

Andrew looked back behind himself and let Stephanie in.

"Sorry about coming to see you so late. We really need to talk." Stephanie said as she sat down on his bed.

"The only thing I have to say is you kissed Cena. If you wanted to kiss him at least formally break up with me instead of giving it a stupid name like a break."

"Andrew, it's not like that. I only did it to get back at you and Jackie."

"Me and Jackie? Are you serious? She only had her fuckin' foot stuck behind the couch!"

"Yeah, now I know that. I didn't before I kissed John, I'm sorry."

"You kissed another guy and all you have to say is I'm sorry?"

"I don't know what else to do. All I can say is I'm sorry." Stephanie said as she began to cry.

Andrew tried to ignore Stephanie's crying. It was almost working until she started crying louder and louder. Andrew began to feel bad about how he treated her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the cheek. He felt Stephanie slowly stop crying. After about five minutes of crying, she finally stopped.

"I love you." Stephanie said just before sniffling to clear her nose.

Andrew smiled, "I love you too."

Stephanie smiled and began kissed Andrew. The couple fell back onto the bed. Stephanie started to remove Andrew's shirt.

"Woah, girl, slow down, I know you can't resist me…"Andrew said before continuing to kiss Stephanie.

"I'm trying to make up for the month we weren't together."

"You think sex is just gonna fix this?"

"Uh.."

"You know me so well."

Stephanie giggled," Shut up and kiss me." she said as she removed her own shirt and began kissed Andrew again. Andrew turned Stephanie over on her back. He removed the rest of his clothes and Stephanie's clothes. They continued to do it.

Stephanie never felt so happy. She felt like she was living the perfect life, because she was back with the only guy she truly loved.

While making love to Stephanie, all Andrew could think about was how lucky he was. He knew Stephanie could have any guy she wanted. She was beautiful, smart, and of course, rich. But she chose him. Andrew soon realized that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He was going to do something he wanted to do for the past four months.

A few hours later…

"WOW!" Stephanie breathed, "That…was…really, really good."

Andrew smiled,"Yeah,wanna do it again?" he said as he began kissing Stephanie's neck.

"No, stop." Stephanie giggled as she pushed Andrew away. "I'm not a machine."

"Do you think our relationship will last?" Andrew asked out of nowhere.

"What? Of course I do. I really hope so because I love you."

"Could you see yourself with me and having a family?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about this."

"How much did you think about me while we were on our break?"

"Oh my god, you know the answer to that question."

"I wanna hear you say it…"

Stephanie smiled and sighed, "I need to learn how to say no to you. I thought about you every single moment of everyday."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Next question…Do you really think we know everything that there is to know about each other?"

"I guess we do, but I have a question for you."

"Oook, what is it?"

"Why do you have to ask me so many questions?"

Andrew began to turn over and opened the side table drawer. He pulled out a small black box. He turned back over toward Stephanie.

"I was asking you so many questions because I was preparing myself to ask you think.."Andrew said as he opened the little black box, exposing a huge 7 carat pink and white princess cut diamond ring." I know we've been though a lot in the past month. I know that we have only been together for five months, but I feel that I am ready to spend, the rest of my life with you… so Stephanie Marie McMahon…will you marry me?"

Stephanie gasped. The look on her face was unexplainable as well as her thoughts. She was mesmerized by the ring.

"Yes,oh my god! I love you, yes I will marry you." Stephanie said. Andrew smiled and put the ring on Stephanie's finger. Stephanie kissed Andrew softly on the lips. She placed her head on Andrew's chest and soon fell asleep, in his arms.

**Aww,how cute. They're engaged! They're gonna get married… or are they? Evil Laugh Give me some reviews and find out!**


	8. Getting To Know You

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone.**

**Chapter Eight-"Getting To Know You"**

"How do I look?" Stephanie asked Andrew when she came downstairs.

"Great!" Andrew said with a smile.

"It's good for court?" Steph asked. She had to win today. If she didn't, she would feel like a fool.

"It's fine. The judge doesn't care what you look like."

"I know, but you know the press will be there. " Steph said as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Andrew asked.

"No, it's okay. You have to finish moving your stuff in here. So I'm leaving now, I'll see you in a couple hours." Steph said. She kissed Andrew on the lips and walked out the door.

At the courthouse, Stephanie and Sean were sworn in and the judge entered. Each of them had their time to talk. Stephanie was first.

"Basically, he put out a tape with me and him engaging in sexual intercourse. Not only did he put it everywhere, he's selling it. He's selling my body and getting all the money for it. Since it's already all over the place, there's no sense in stopping it. I just want half of the money he makes with it."

The judge then asked Sean for what he had to say.

"When I made the tape, she signed a release saying that she didn't care what I did with the tape. It states that she can't sue if I distribute copies…"

"Do you have that release with you?" The judge interrupted.

"Well, no…"Sean stuttered.

"You knew you were coming to court today. You should have had all your things here…this is the easiest decision I've ever had to make. Judgment to the plaintiff in the amount of half of the money Mr.Waltman makes with the tape." The judge said, banging her gavel.

Stephanie smiled and looked over to see Sean's face. He was already gone. She continued to gather her things and walk out of the courthouse to her car. She opened the door to her 2005 red Mustang and sat inside. She started the engine and pulled off.

At home, Andrew was sitting on the couch watching TV when Steph walked in. She came in with her head down and a sad look on her face. Andrew looked over at her. He seen her expression and turned off the TV.

"Aw,you lost?" he asked as Stephanie sat ext to him. She looked up and had a huge smile on her face,"No,I won!" she shouted and threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug and kiss.

"You watch Friends too much." Andrew said.

"I know, I love that show." Steph said smiling.

"So you wanna celebrate?" Andrew asked, winking.

"You whore. Is that all you think about?" Stephanie laughed, playfully smacking Andrew's shoulder. "This is out of nowhere, but did you ever think of marrying anyone else?" she continued to ask Andrew, "Be honest."

"No, only you." Andrew said as he gave Steph a kiss on the lips.

"So,then,what were your other relationships like? Like..with Trish and Stacy. They're the only ones I know…"She asked.

"My relationships with Trish and Stacy were only sex. There was only an attraction physically, not mentally. I never really loved them." Andrew said.

"You never really loved them?"Steph asked, confused.

"No, and my relationships that weren't sex didn't last very long because all we did was argue and fight over stupid things."

"I see. How many serious relationships have you been in?" she asked.

"It all depends on how you define serious. If you're talking about more than three months, it would be four. If you mean having feelings and stuff, it would be two, including you."

"I had two serious relationships also." Stephanie said, "but not including you."

"Who?" Andrew quickly asked.

"Uh…Hunter, of course and this may sound weird, kinda, but Ashton Kutcher…"

"Hmuh." Andrew said.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Nothin at all."

"Who was the other girl you were in a serious relationship with?"

"Her name was Nicole. She was my first girlfriend and we dated for about three years and a little over a half."

"Did you sleep with her?" Stephanie asked with a jealous look on her face.

"We started going out when I was 13 and she was 12 or something, I think she was going to turn 13..that's right..and so.." Andrew was interrupted by Stephanie,

"You DIDN'T answer my question!"

"Yes, I slept with her, she was my first." Andrew said, "Who was your first boyfriend?"

"His name was Chris. We dated for a few months and broke up because he was too controlling."

"Did you sleep with him?" Andrew asked, imitating Stephanie.

"Actually no, I cheated on him before we did." Stephanie smirked.

"Who did you cheat on him with?"

"This guy, John…Cena"

Andrew became upset, "Cena?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?"

Andrew ignored Stephanie's question. Stephanie laughed, "Oh just in case you were wondering, I did sleep with him, he was my first, and we did it in his car."

"Why are you trying to piss me off?" Andrew said with anger.

"Aw…Hun, I'm sorry." Stephanie said as she kissed Andrew on the cheek.

Andrew smiled, "So who else did you sleep with?"

"You just got mad because that and now you want to ask again?"

"Yep,now tell me." Andrew demanded in a nice way.

"Ok,fine. Cena, Hunter, Ashton, Sean, and you."

"Uh."

"Same question."

"Ok. Paris, Christina, Trish, Stacy, Nicole, and you."

"Is that it?" Stephanie said jokingly.

"Oh so I'm a slut now? Just because I'm sexy?" Andrew said in a girly voice.

"Never do that again" Stephanie said as she put a bridal magazine over her face to hide her laughter.

"So did you pick out a dress?" Andrew asked as he pulled the book down from Stephanie's face so that they could look at it together.

Stephanie sighed, "No, I didn't. They're all pretty, like this one." Stephanie said as she pointed to a white dress with flowers made out of beads.

"Yeah, that's nice, but this one is nicer." Andrew said pointing to another dress.

"Yeah, but there's one problem…" Stephanie said with a sad look on her face.

"What?"

"I can't wear white!"

"Why not?"

"Everyone knows I'm not a virgin because of that tape with Sean, I hate him so much."

"So what, no one cares about that anymore."

"I do."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you screwed Cena."

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Why don't you just become a virgin again?"

"It's not the same."

"It's kinda the same."

"Well…Ok."

"It will make our honeymoon more special."

"I just want you to remember that this was your idea. No sex until we're married."

Andrew thought to himself for a second and then said, "Wait! Let's re-think this. Isn't there another way?"

Stephanie smiled, "Sorry,nope, can't change your mind."

"What am I going to do until then?" Andrew asked, confused,

"I do not wanna know, that's your business." Stephanie laughed.

"When are we getting married?" Andrew asked.

Stephanie gasped, "Oh my god! I don't know."

"I want to get married in the summer, on a beach, by the ocean."

"Ok, but I want to get married after my birthday, but not too far away."

"How about…"Andrew said as he grabbed a calendar, "In July…July 3rd."

"Yeah, July 3rd sounds nice." Stephanie said as she closed the magazine and stretched. "Oh no, it's almost time to go."

Stephanie and Andrew grabbed their bags by the door and left. They were headed to Raw in Chicago,IL and they were running late.

**Yeah, that was kinda short. Oh well, hope you liked it. Just a note, in this story, Steph's birthday isn't in September. It's on June 23rd cuz that's my birthday and I wanted it to be on that day. Anywho, review and get the next chapter in a couple days!**


	9. Seperate

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anyone.**

**Chapter Nine-"Separate"**

Oh! It's time to rock 'n' roll! This time I'm in control…

Trish's music blared over the PA system in the arena. Trish walked to the ring with a big smile on her face. She stepped in the ring, grabbed a mic, and began to talk.

"I'm out here… because I have a MAJOR announcement to make to all of you and especially to the man that I love…Vince,honey,come out here." Trish paused, waiting for Vince to come out.

NO CHANCE! You've got no chance in hell… blared throughout the arena. Vince did his trademark walk to the ring. He ignored the boos from the crowd and got in the ring. His music cut off allowing Trish to finish talking.

"Our relationship started off with just fooling around, behind Linda's back, but it's become so much more than that. I love you Vince. We have to get married. You have to leave Linda." Trish said, holding back from what she wanted to tell him.

"Trish, that would wreck the business. Why do you think I haven't already done it?" he said.

"You have to, because…because…I'M PREGNANT!" Trish said with both worry and excitement. Vince's expression was shocked at first, but soon turned into a huge smile.

"That's great Trish! I always wanted another kid, but my damn wife is too old to have anymore."

I'm all grown up, and I listen and learn. A true star, and I'm finally, getting' my turn…

Stephanie's music played as she quickly walked to the ring. When she got in, she angrily grabbed the mic from Trish and stared her up and down.

"Steph,stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you." Vince said to his daughter.

"This has nothing to do with me? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?" Stephanie said angrily, "This is MY family, MY parents. Dad, you're letting her tear our family apart. She's 24, Dad. She could be my sister! You're 55 years old, that's a 31 year difference! Think about Mom, Mom is going to be crushed." Steph said trying to reason with her dad.

"Stephanie, as I said, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with you. You're 21, maybe you should think of growing up. After all, you're music says you're 'All Grown Up', make it true. You don't need me or your mother anymore!" Vince yelled at his daughter. Trish stood with a smile on her face. Stephanie quickly went from angry to upset. "Let's go Trish, we're going to Vegas!" Vince shouted in his raspy voice, grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her backstage. Stephanie stayed in the ring looking angry and sad, at the same time. She made sure that Vince and Trish were backstage before she walked back.

When she opened the locker room door, Andrew was there waiting for her. He walked up to her and put his arms around her for a hug.

"It's okay." He said as he pulled her over to the couch. She sat down next to him.

"No, no it's not. Have you realized that since he decided to involve our personal lives, not only storylines, ratings went up, but it just got so much more stressful!"

"Well, it's pretty much the same for me. Maybe it's because you're involved in a lot of stuff around here." Andrew replied.

"Maybe that's it. That's not really what I'm concerned about though. I mean, who's gonna give me away at our wedding?" Steph asked, while trying to think.

"Don't you have a godfather, or someone you consider to be like a father to you?"

"There's Shawn." Steoh said, referring to Shawn Michaels, Amanda's dad.

"I'm sure he'd do it. Don't worry so much, it'll give you gray hair." Andrew joked. Stephanie laughed. She was so glad she had Andrew. He always knew how to make her feel better.

The divorce for Vince and Linda went by faster than most. Although they had been married for so long, Linda agreed that they'd be better without each other. Vince also made it easier by giving Linda everything she wanted except the company. She kept her half, and Vince kept his.

March 14th, three days before Andrew's birthday

"Aren't you glad that we're married and we don't have to hide our relationship anymore?" Trish asked, massaging Vince's shoulders.

"Definitely." Vince sad, "I just hope our child turns out better than those kids of Linda's."

"I'm sure it will. It has a better mother." Trish said with a smirk.

"Don't get too big-headed. You're still a slut…,but you're my slut." Vince said as he grabbed Trish and kissed her.

After the kiss, Trish thought of an idea.

"So, you want to make your rating go even higher?" Trish asked with an evil smile.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, this works out for me too because I make Stephanie's life hell…" Trish said as she began to tell Vince her idea.

Later on that night on Raw, business really started to pick up.

Oh! It's time to rock 'n' roll…

"Here comes the bosses' little whore." JR said as Trish walked out to the ring.

"You're gonna get fired." King said.

"Ok, King."

Trish already had the microphone in her hands and started to speak.

"I'm out here tonight to make another announcement that deals with the announcement that I made about one month ago." Trish paused and then continued, "First, I need my lovely, wonderful husband to come out here!"

With that, Vince's music hit and he got in the ring. Trish continued.

"Now, I need Test to come out."

Test, Test, This is a Test…"

Test walked out onto the stage, no further, with Stephanie following close behind.

"I said Test, not Slut." Trish said when she seen Stephanie. Stephanie rolled her eyes at Trish.

"Anyway," Trish continued, "I wish you would come closer, but since you won't, I'll just tell you."

Stephanie grabbed the mic from Andrew's hand.

"Just say it already, Trish. We don't-"

"You know what slut,this has nothing to with you so shut the HELL up!" Trish yelled, "As I was saying, Test, this baby could be yours."

Stephanie looked at Andrew with a shocked look while Andrew looked at Trish as if she was stupid. Andrew took the mic from Stephanie and put it to his lips.

"Trish, that's not even possible. Me and you haven't done anything for over five months, so unless you're over five months pregnant, then it's not mine." he said.

"Oh, come on Drew, tell Stephanie about what we did when you two were on a break, as she called it. "Trish said with a smile.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull, but you know we didn't do anything."

"You keep telling yourself that, but _I _know what happened." Trish said.

Stephanie had already ran backstage. Andrew followed behind, trying to catch up with her.

"Steph,STOP!" Andrew called from behind her. Stephanie stopped and turned around. He could see the anger in her face.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Don't tell me you believe her. Look at who it is. She ruined your family, now she's trying to ruin us." Andrew said. He held Stephanie's hands in front of him.

"I don't know what to believe."

"Steph, if I really did do that, I wouldn't have proposed. I love you. I couldn't even picture myself with another woman now."

"I'm sorry. I guess I just believe stuff too easily. You're right. She's nothing but a lying whore. I'm gonna make sure she doesn't lie to anyone else." Stephanie said with an evil smile.

"So can we go and forget about this?" Andrew asked.

Stephanie nodded her head yes and the couple went to get their bags so they could go back to the hotel.

**Ok, I didn't like that chapter too much, but I hope you all did. I'm starting driving school on Monday, so I'll be really busy so I'm going to say…give me four reviews and you get the next chapter up. **


	10. WAR,What is it good for?

**Hey everybody! Woop,woop, I'm done with driving school! All I have to do now is my in-car training and I'm ready to get my license! Can't wait. So, finally, here's chapter 10! Sorry it took so long. My account was locked for some reason. Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! There are some things in this chapter that could offend some people, so I changed the rating to M.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone.**

**Chapter Ten- "WAR, What is it good for?"**

"So your still com', right?" Stephanie asked the person she was talking to on the phone.

"Yeah,of course, how could I miss my best friend's 24th birthday?" Kurt said, responding to Stephanie's question.

"Great, you're the last person on my list that I had to call."

"Really? You must be stressed out!"

"Yeah,I am, I hope Andrew likes his gift that I got him."

"You know he will…he loves anything you get him."

Stephanie and Kurt continued their conversation until Andrew walked into the room.

"Okay…uh…MOM! I have to go." Stephanie said pretending that Kurt was her mom as she hung up the phone.

Andrew walked up behind Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey babe." Andrew said as he softly kissed Stephanie on the neck.

Stephanie jumped and gasps as she turned around to face Andrew.

"Happy birthday, baby." Stephanie said as she threw her arms around Andrew's neck and kissed him.

Andrew and Stephanie stop kissing each other about two minutes later. They smile at each other.

"I hope that's not the only birthday present you got me." Andrew said as he let go of Stephanie and began looking around the house.

"Ha,ha,funny. Birthday present,haha." Stephanie said as she walked into a different room.

Later on that day, Stephanie walked into the living room to find Andrew laying on the couch watching TV. She walked over to him and laid on top of him.

"Ouch!" Andrew said, pretending to be hurt.

"Did your cell phone ring?" Stephanie asked Andrew.

"No, its off, why?"

"Because I just got a call saying you have a last minute autograph session in Miami."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, now go upstairs and get dressed." Stephanie said as she got up from laying on him. "Oh and I already picked out your clothes so just take a shower and brush your hair so we can go."

"Alright, alright, alright." Andrew said as he got off the couch and walked upstairs.

About thirty minutes later, Andrew was ready.

"Wow!" Andrew said as he looked at Stephanie, "Why are you so dressed up? It's just an autograph session."

"Yeah, but, it's a special day. Someone that I love very much is doing something that they don't want to on their birthday and I love them for that."

"You better." Andrew said with a smile as he moved close to Stephanie for a kiss.

"Let's go!" Stephanie said as she turned away before he could kiss her.

They continued to Andrew's car and headed to the airport.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later. They pick up their tickets and get on their plane.

While on the plane, Stephanie looked over at Andrew and noticed he didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she held Andrew's hand.

"Nothing." Andrew said with an attitude.

"Why are you acting so bitchy?"

Andrew ignored her.

Stephanie knew why Andrew was mad, he thought she forgot his birthday, but she didn't.

Finally, they arrived in Miami. At the airport, a limo was waiting for them. They got into the limo and they began riding down the street. Andrew stared out of the window looking depressed. Stephanie started to feel bad about lying to her soon to be husband.

The limo stopped outside of a dark club. The driver got out and walked to the back of the limo to open the door.

"Are we at the wrong place?" Andrew asked, "There's no one here."

"Maybe they're already inside. I know this is the right place. Let's go." Stephanie said pulling Andrew's arm, leading him to the door.

Andrew really didn't want to be there. He wanted to be at home or out with his friends. Not that he didn't like his fans, he just didn't feel like signing autographs on his birthday.

When Stephanie opened the door, that was the que for the owner to turn the power on. When he did, everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Andrew was really surprised. Almost every WWE star was there except for the ones that they didn't like. Everything was decorated in his favorite color, blue. There was a huge cake to the side, a DJ, dance floor, and of course, a buffet with lots of food.

Andrew turned towards Stephanie, moved closer to her, and put his hands on her waist.

"You did all this?"

"Well, I hired people, of course, but it was all my idea." Stephanie said with a big smile.

"I was starting to think you forgot." Andrew said and started kissing Stephanie. She pulled away about a minute later.

"It's your birthday! I didn't bring you here to make out with me. Go have fun!" Stephanie laughed. With that, the DJ started the music and Andrew walked over to his friends to talk. Stephanie went to find some of her friends to talk to.

The party started at 8PM and went on until about 2AM. Everyone was tired, half of them were drunk. Andrew and Stephanie didn't have a lot to drink. They hung around until the clean-up people that Stephanie hired came.

"When is the limo supposed to be here?" Andrew asked Steph while helping her put on her jacket.

"Oh,that's right. We don't need a limo." Steph said.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked, confused.

"Come with me." Steph said as she grabbed Andrew's hand and lead him out of the back exit of the club.

In the parking lot, Stephanie pushed Andrew against the side of a really nice, expensive Hummer and started kissing him.

"Woah,woah,woah…"Andrew said moving Stephanie away from the Hummer, "We can't just throw ourselves on somebody's car."

"We can if it's yours." Stephanie said smiling. She pulled a key out of her pockets and put it in Andrew's hand.

"Are you serious?" Andrew's face lit up just like a little boy on his birthday.

"Check it out." Steph said.

And he did. In the front, he had a TV in the steering wheel. The seats were black leather. In the back, there were no seats. There was a black carpet with pillows everywhere. There was a pull down TV with a Playstation 2. There were bean bag chairs and red lights on the top. The front and back was separated by an automated tinted window.

Andrew was so excited. It was more than he wanted. He would have been happy with just a car, but she got him way more.

"I love you so much." Andrew told Stephanie.

"I love you too." Stephanie said, "And you know what? You love your new car and I'm sure you want to drive it sooooo, let's drive home!"

"That's over twelve hours away, Steph." Andrew said.

"Come on…you're not tired." Stephanie begged.

"Fine, but only because I love you." Andrew said and gave Steph a kiss on the cheek.

The two got in the Hummer and he drove away. Stephanie tried to stay away to talk to Andrew, but an hour into the rode, she fell asleep.

The next day…

Stephanie sat up in the bed and glanced at the clock. It was 5PM.

"Damn." Stephanie said to herself. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing what she had on last night. She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she didn't feel like getting dressed so she just put on a robe and made her way downstairs. She checked in the living room for Andrew, but he wasn't there so she went into the kitchen.

Andrew was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong hun?" Steph asked as she pulled up a chair next to him and put her hand on his back.

"Something happened…" Andrew paused and took a deep breath, "With my dad, he's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Stephanie asked, concerned.

"I don't think so. My mom left a message on my phone, crying. She wants me to come visit, but I can't."

"Why can't you go?"

"I have to stay here with you, with all that Trish and Vince stuff going on, I can't let you stay by yourself." Andrew said as he held up his head and grabbed Stephanie's hand"

"No, Andrew!" Stephanie raised her voice, "Your dad is sick, you don't know what's going to happen, you have to go see him!"

Silence filled the room. Andrew placed his head back into his hands. Stephanie placed her arms around Andrew.

"If I go, then I will be gone for at least a month." Andrew said, breaking the silence.

"A month? Okay, I guess a month is okay…"

"I love you, Stephanie…" Andrew said lifting his head and kissing Stephanie on her cheek.

"I love you too."

"I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow…probably around 7."

The next day…

"Steph, I'm leavin'!" Andrew shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stephanie yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"I want to drop you off at the airport."

"Okay."

Andrew and Stephanie walked outside to her car, got in, and headed to the airport.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the airport. They got out of her car. Stephanie helped him remove his bags from the trunk.

They both walked over to the sidewalk in front of the airport, next to the car. Andrew grabbed Stephanie's hand.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Andrew said as he pulled Stephanie close and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Stephanie said, nearly crying.

"Don't cry Stephanie, I'll be back soon. I promise to think about you everyday."

Stephanie smiled and hugged Andrew. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he had to because of his father. The moment they stood outside together felt like eternity.

Andrew looked at his watch, "Aw, I gotta go, or I'm going to miss my plane."

He let go of Stephanie, grabbed his bags and headed to his gate.

As Stephanie watched Andrew walk inside the airport, she felt a tear come down her cheek. She stared into the airport until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned away from the window and walked to the car. She drove home feeling sad. She missed him already, but knew he would be back soon.

When Stephanie arrived at home, she went in the house and straight to sleep.

She was awaken five hours later by her alarm clock. She had to hurry and rush back to the airport to catch a plane to Peoria, IL for Smackdown.

At about 8 'o' clock, it was time for Smackdown to kick off. It had been a while since Stephanie was at an event by herself, but that was the last thing on her mind. She had business to take car of and that business was with the new Mr. And Mrs. Vince McMahon.

The pyro went off, music blasted through the arena.

"Welcome to Smackdown, ladies and gentleman, live from Peoria, Illinois!" The commentator, Michael Cole shouted into his microphone.

"Calm down, Cole!" Tazz said as Stephanie's music hit, "Oh, here we go, Cole!"

Stephanie walked down to the ring with a microphone. The expression on her face showed anger. She walked up the steps and into the ring. She waited for her music to cut, then put the mic to her lips.

"I cam out here tonight to address my father and his new 'wife'" Steph said, making air quotations with her fingers, "What you guys are doing is just sick. Not only because of the age difference, but because my mother is sitting at home, crying her eyes out. She sees you two every week making out and going on about your future child! You know what? I really wouldn't brag, the poor child is going to have a slut for a mom and a bastard for a dad!" Stephanie laughed at her comment. She didn't know if she meant it or not, it just came out.

All of a sudden, the fans started booing. Stephanie turned towards the ramp and noticed Trish walked to the ring. Trish got in the ring and took the mic from Stephanie's hand.

"Steph, Steph, Steph. Calm down." Trish said with a smile, "I just wanted to clear something up. Something that you just said. You said that my baby's father is a bastard. See, I was confused as to who you were talking about because I mean, this could be your future husband's baby."

Steph rolled her eyes, went to the side of the ring, and asked Lillian for another mic. Lillian passed her one.

"Okay, Trish, I'll play along with your little game. If this is Andrew's baby, do you honestly think I care?" Stephanie said with an attitude.

"You don't have to care. And if it is his baby…the way things are going now, the father would literally be a bastard!" Trish laughed.

Stephanie could feel her anger rise. She knew what Trish meant. All of a sudden, she just didn't care about Trish being pregnant anymore. She pushed her into the corner and started slapping and punching her.

She continued to do so until Vince came out to the ring and pulled her off of Trish.

"What the hell is your problem Steph? She's pregnant!" Vince yelled at Stephanie. He looked at her in disgust before pushing her to the mat. He grabbed his wife and helped her backstage. Stephanie slowly stood up to go backstage. She couldn't believe he father, he had turned into such an asshole. She was going to do everything she could to split them, or at least make Trish's life hell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you know what to do, right?" Stephanie was talking to John. They were at Raw in Tacoma, Washington.

"I know what to do, I just don't understand why _I _have to do it." John replied.

"Because Andrew's not here. If he was, I'd ask him. Plus, you're a guy and she's a slut so she'll listen."

"Well, do you have the bucket?" John asked.

"Yep." Steph said as she revealed a bucket full of different things. Some of it was vomit, some was different types of food, the rest was whatever she found in the bathroom. "Now go do your job." Stephanie demanded. John left the locker room.

A few minutes later, John found Trish and was talking to her. They were walking down the hallway.

"You're really pretty." John told Trish.

"Aw, thanks." Trish said, playfully punching John's shoulder.

"You know, there's something I've been dying to give you." John said.

"Really…what's that?" Trish asked.

"Come with me."

John lead Trish to another hallway.

"Have a seat here." John said, pulling a chair over to Trish. Trish smiled and sat down.

"Close your eyes." John whispered in her ear. Trish continued to smile and closed her eyes.

John signaled for Stephanie to come over. She came from standing behind a door. She slowly walked behind Trish.

"Surprise!" Steph shouted as she tipped the bucket over Trish's head. The contents poured onto her head.

Trish opened her eyes and screamed. It reeked. The disgusting contents got in her mouth and she started to gag. Stephanie couldn't stop laughing.

"You BITCH!" Trish screamed and lunged for Stephanie. Stephanie jumped out of the way causing Trish to fall to the ground.

"Our work here is done." Steph laughed. Her and John left Trish there to gag.

That was what the next couple of weeks were like. Stephanie didn't always do everything, Trish got hers in too. It was like a way. One week, Steph would do something. The next, Trish would get her back. Some people thought it was immature, but Steph didn't care. She would do anything to piss Trish off. She didn't want to hurt Trish's baby, but if she had to, she would. The fans changed their minds about her, some even called her a cold-hearted bitch.

The feud between the two lasted for about a month until everyone got sick of their childish games. Vince decided to set up a match, Vince Vs. John Cena. Vince would fight for Trish and John would fight for Stephanie.

'No Chance' blasted throughout the HSBC arena in Buffalo, New York. Vince and Trish made their way to the ring hand in hand. He helped Trish into the ring, then walked to the corner of the ring. He stood on the turnbuckle and raised his arms as the fans gave him a mixed reaction.

'No Chance' cut. Vince and Trish stood in the ring, facing the titantron, waiting for Stephanie and John Cena to walk out.

'Basic Thuganomics' hit and the crowd stood on their feet for the Doctor of Thuganomics. Stephanie and Cena walked out and down to the ring. Stephanie walked around to the left side of the ring.

Cena got into the ring. Just as Trish was about to shove her tongue down Vince's throat, Cena clotheslined Vince.

Throughout the whole match, it was just back and fourth wrestling. Finally, Cena got Vince where he wanted him.

Vince was slowly standing up from being Irish Whipped into the corner of the ring. Cena was ready to do the F-U on Vince. Just as he was about to grab Vince, Trish ran into the ring. She dropped down to her knees and began begging Cena not to F-U Vince.

"Please, NO, don't!" Trish screamed.

Stephanie ran up to Trish, grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her up still holding her by her hair. Stephanie and Cena both looked at each other and smiled. They listed Vince and Trish up for the F-U. Stephanie slammed Trish down as hard as she could, not even remembering that Trish was pregnant.

Stephanie left the ring with a big smile on her face. Cena followed behind.

Meanwhile, in the ring, the EMTs came down to check on Trish. Trish couldn't move. The mat became wet, like Trish's water had broke. She was bleeding.

Trish was immediately rushed to the hospital. Hours after being rushed to the hospital, she found out she lost her baby.

A few days later…

Stephanie was sitting on the couch watching TV, when she heard someone turning the locker on the door. She jumped when the door opened.

"Andrew!" Stephanie shouted when she seen who it was. She ran towards him and jumped on him. Without even giving him a chance to drop his bags, she kissed him.

After a few minutes, they stopped. Andrew carried her to the couch and sat her down.

"You missed me THAT much?" Andrew joked.

"I missed you more, but we can't do that, remember?" Steph laughed.

"Not even just this once?" Andrew pleaded.

"No, now shut up." Steph said in a nice way, "How's your dad?" she continued.

"He's actually better than he's ever been." Andrew said happily.

"That's great, honey, I'm so happy for you!" Steph said as she gave Andrew a hug.

"I've been watching…" Andrew said, changing the subject.

"The shows? Good! So then, you know what's going on."

"Yeah, have you heard anything about the baby?" Andrew asked, concerned.

"No, who cares? We don't have anything to worry about anymore if she did lose it."

"Yeah,but…"

"But what!" Stephanie said, getting an attitude.

"Nothing…"Andrew replied. He just dropped it. He didn't want to make Stephanie mad by telling how mean it was. Even though it was Trish, it was just a poor little baby. Even though he knew it wasn't his, the baby didn't deserve it.

**I'm sorry if this offended anyone…I don't know how sensitive everyone is or whatever. The next chapter is kinda long so again, I'm asking for four reviews. Thanks!**


	11. He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

**Hey! Yeah, I didn't get four reviews, but I don't want people to lose interest in the story so here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who did review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone.**

**Chapter Eleven- "He Loves Me, He Loves You Not"**

No Chance! That's What You've Got… Vince's music was blaring through the arena. He was already standing in the ring, microphone in hand. He waited until his music cut and began to speak.

"Last week, my daughter, Stephanie, did something that most people would say is horrible. She caused my wife, Trish, to lose our baby. Some say that it was a very cruel thing to do… I know why my daughter did what she did and I only have one thing to say to her…" Vince paused. The fans started to cheer and scream. They thought they knew what was coming.

"THANK YOU!" Vince shouted, "I know the whole time that our relationship was wrong. I divorced my wonderful wife Linda to be with her because it was the right thing to do. Trish was carrying my baby, it was only right to marry her." The fans' cheers quickly turned into boos. "I don't care what you fans think. I'm trying to fix my family here! So Steph, will you please come out here?"

Vince stood in the ring waiting for about a minute.

Backstage…

Andrew and Stephanie were standing by the entrance which would lead them to the stage.

"I can't go out there!" Steph yelled over the noise from the crowd.

"He's trying to fix things, isn't that what you want?" Andrew asked.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then, GO!" Andrew yelled and pushed Steph onto the stage. Now, she had no choice, she had to go down to the ring, so she did. As she got to the ring, Vince held the ropes open for her.

"I don't need your help." Steph said as she stepped into the ring. She stood and looked at Vince, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm trying to fix things. I know if may take a while, but I hope it can go back to the way it was."

Stephanie just stood there.

"For starters, I'm going to need some time off to fix my relationship with Linda as well. I'm going to have to put something that I trust in charge. Therefore, I am signing all of my power over to you for as long as you want. You own fifty percent of this company now." Vince said and waited for Stephanie's response.

Stephanie smiled. She wanted to give her dad a hug, but she couldn't make it that easy for him.

OH! It's time to rock 'n' roll!

Trish stepped out onto the stage, paused, and decided to walk all the way to the ring. She got in the ring and grabbed the mic from Vince.

"Cut my music!" Trish yelled, "What are you doing!" she yelled at Vince.

Vince called for another microphone.

"This has nothing to do with you. If you haven't already caught on, I want a divorce." Vince said.

"You know what? I don't care. I never loved you, Vince. I only married you because I hate HER." Trish said, pointing to Stephanie, "I wanted to ruin her life. Do you know who I really, truly love?" Trish waited for either of them to respond and they didn't, so she continued. "I love her fiancé." Trish said with a smile, "Why do you think I lied about the baby? I really wanted it to be his, but I knew that it couldn't be because he's been with that whore for so long."

"You will never have Andrew, he loves me and always will!" Stephanie shouted.

"Well if he loves you so much, then why was he so concerned about me possibly carrying his baby?" Trish said with a smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"That doesn't mean he loves you, that means he loved that baby, you're not very smart, are you?"

Trish laughed, "You wanna talk about being smart, Andrew isn't very smart because if you do the math, the dates don't match up…unless.." Trish laughs again, "…he cheated on you…"

Stephanie's face turned red and she became angry. She jumped at Trish. Before she could get to Trish, she was stopped by Vince.

"Wait, wait a damn minute." Vince said trying to restrain Stephanie from kicking Trish's ass, "There will be plenty of time for kicking Trish's ass later. Now, we have to get down to business by signing some papers."

Vince pulled out a roll of paper with a pen attached, "Here you go, just sign by the X."

Stephanie skimmed through the papers and signed her name.

"So it's final, the WWE has a new chairperson, Stephanie McMahon!" Vince said as he raised Stephanie's arm. He dropped the mic and walked out of the ring, leaving Stephanie and Trish alone in the ring.

Stephanie looked over at Trish and smiled, "Well, well, well, since I finally have some power in this company, For my first order as chairwoman," Stephanie sighed, "I love saying that. But anyway, as my first order, I plan to get rid of some trash that's in this company. Yes Trish, I'm talking about you."

"Oh, Stephanie, that was really clever, and original." Trish said in a sarcastic tone, "How do you plan to get rid of me? I'm the reason the fans come to the shows, everyone wants to see me. I'm the one that made you the billion dollar princess, and I'm the reason Andrew is going to leave you."

"Why must you keep bringing him up? He doesn't love you. If he did, he would've married you."

"Marriage means nothing to him. He's going to treat you the same way he treated me and Stacy." Trish said, getting in Stephanie's face.

"Well, he's changed because of all you whores. He really believes in love now."

Trish laughed, "Ok,we'll see about that." Trish said before slapping Stephanie down to the mat and walking out of the ring.

Stephanie struggled to get up as she stared at Trish with rage.

"Wow J.R., do you know what this means?" Jerry "The King" Lawler, the Raw commentator asked.

"Yes, this is the beginning of another long way between Stephanie and Trish." JR said.

"Oh, well maybe, but I was thinking about seeing more puppies." King said.

Meanwhile, backstage in Stephanie's locker room…

"Stephanie, Are you okay?" Andrew asked as Stephanie walked in.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but you know who's not going to be alright?" Stephanie paused and continued before Andrew could answer, "Trish! I'm so sick of that bitch getting into my business and my family! She needs to grow up and find her own man. I am going to make Trish pay, for what she did to me, NO ONE DISRESPECTS ME!"

"Steph, calm down, it's not that serious, you know I love you. There is nothing to worry about." Andrew said as he pulled Stephanie close to him. Stephanie ignored pretty much everything that Andrew said. She was plotting her attacks on Trish.

Again, the so-called war between Trish and Stephanie lasted a couple weeks. It probably would have lasted longer, but Trish took it too far.

Monday, May 2nd

"Oh my Jesus, this is taking forever…"Stephanie said, getting impatient. They were supposed to be heading to Raw in Dayton, Ohio, but not if Trish had anything to do with it.

"Oh my Jesus?" Andrew asked laughing, "I've never heard you say that before."

"Well, everyone always says oh my god. I want to be different." Stephanie explained.

"Ok…"Andrew said, shaking his head.

"Shut up." Stephanie said and playfully smacked Andrew's leg, "Ugh, what time is it?" she groaned.

Andrew checked his watch.

"Oooo, um, it's 10:05."

"WHAT!" Stephanie screamed, "Oh my god! What the hell is this driver's problem? We should have been there a way long time ago! Ask him what the hell he's doing!" Stephanie yelled at Andrew.

"Calm down, damn." Andrew said as he sat up and tapped on the window, between them and the driver.

"Yes?" The driver asked without putting the window down.

"Um…where are we?" Andrew asked.

"Actually, we're pulling in right now." the driver replied.

A few seconds later, the limo stopped. They heard the driver get out and walk to the back to open the door for them. Stephanie was the first to step out. When she did, all she seen was a huge, empty parking lot.

"Where the hell are we?" Steph asked as she turned around to face the driver. When she did, she seen that it was Tyson Tomko, Trish's new "problem solver."

Stephanie turned again to face Andrew.

"Why the hell didn't you notice that was him when we got in the limo!" She yelled.

"It's no-"Andrew was cut off by Tomko hitting him in the head with a pipe that knocked him out.

"Oh my god!" Steph yelled as she kneeled down to check on her fiancé. Tomko grabbed Andrew's shoulder length blonde hair and threw him inside the limo. Stephanie turned Tomko around and slapped him as hard as she could. Tomko just smiled and grabbed Stephanie's hair. He threw her on top of the limo, climbed on top himself, and performed his signature move on her.

After that, he threw her to the ground, climbed down from the top, and opened the limo door. Andrew was still knocked out from the blow to the head. He pulled him out of the limo and threw him to the ground on top of Stephanie. He then got into the driver's seat and drove off, leaving the couple stranded in the middle of who knows where.

A little later, Andrew finally came to. When he did, he was confused because he was on top of Stephanie. He realized they both still had their clothes on so they couldn't have done anything. When he realized they didn't, he knew that Stephanie wasn't sleeping. He quickly tried to get her up.

"Come on…" he said to himself. Stephanie would not get up, "Oh,I know!" Andrew lifted Stephanie's head and started to kiss her. He was right because he felt Stephanie start to kiss him back and move her arms around his neck.

"Ow." Stephanie said.

"Sorry…" Andrew said, confused.

"Not you, silly. I'm starting to feel the pain from what just happened." She explained.

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Andrew asked, concerned.

"No." Stephanie snapped.

"Ok." Andrew said. He stood up and helped Stephanie up. "So now what do we do?" he asked.

"I guess we start walking." she suggested.

"Are you gonna be okay with that?"

"If not, you can carry me." She joked.

That's what the two did. They walked until they were able to see cars and ask where they were. They found out that they were in some city called North Ridgeville, very far from Dayton.

By the time they got a limo and found a decent hotel, it was 3AM. Stephanie was so pissed. That was it for Trish, Stephanie was going to finish it.

On Thursday, they were at the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Stephanie was planning on making history with the very first, 'Till Death Do Us Part' match.

Knock Knock!

Stephanie waited patiently for Trish to answer the door. She took her time and when she did, she seen Stephanie standing there with papers in her hand.

"Oh! Hey Steph! I'm so glad you could make it tonight!" Trish said sarcastically.

"Nice Trish. You know, I have to give you credit for what you pulled on Monday. I never would have thought of that."

"Oh,thanks. It didn't take me long." Trish laughed.

"Laugh it up, Trish. I came here to settle this."

"Oh, really? And just how do you plan on doing that?" Trish asked, getting in Stephanie's face.

"Whoa, back up Barbie." she replied, and then sighed, "As much as I'd like to kick your ass, that's not what I came here for. I came to propose a match."

"Fine." Trish answered.

"Not just any match. It's called a Till Death Do Us Part match." Steph added.

Trish stood there, looking confused.

"Right, I forgot you're a blonde. Let me explain. See, you claim that you love my fiancé. I'm going to give you the chance to take him from me. You have to beat me, here on Smackdown. He's already signed these papers and agreed to marry the winner. I've signed them as well. All I need is for you to sign." Stephanie explained, then held out the papers and pen for Trish to take.

"Wow, if I knew getting him would be this easy," Trish said, grabbing the pen and paper from Stephanie. She read over the contract and signed.

"Tell Andy to start packing his things." Trish smiled. Stephanie smirked, grabbed the contract from Trish, and walked away.

Stephanie was actually excited about the match, she wasn't nervous at all. She was finally going to put Trish in her place. Then, her and Andrew could finish planning their wedding.

Later on that night….

It was around 9:25 and Stephanie was adding the final touches to her wrestling attire.

"You ready yet?" Andrew asked as he beat on the bathroom door.

"Yeah." Stephanie answered as she opened the door.

"Your match is in five minutes. Let's go." Andrew said as he grabbed Stephanie's hand and they walked to the gorilla. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stephanie said as she adjusted her elbow pads, "I have nothing to worry about. That bitch is not going to beat me. I have so much anger built up inside towards her….ER!" Stephanie screamed as her music began to play over the arena's PA system.

Stephanie and Andrew entered the titantron hand in hand, knowing Trish was watching. They walked along the apron of the ring. Andrew held the second rope down so Stephanie could get in. They stand in the ring, looking at the stage, waiting for Trish to come out.

Trish's music hits and she walks out. She stands on the stage, hoping everyone noticed her shirt that read, "Mrs. Martin" on the front, and "Trish and Andrew 4ever!" on the back.

Reading Trish's shirt made Stephanie even angrier. Trish walked down to the ring, got in, and blew a kiss to Andrew.

Stephanie grabbed Andrew and pulled him close to her. She gave him a big kiss on his lips while dipping him close to the mat and brining him back up. Trish rolled her eyes. As Andrew got out of the ring, Stephanie speared Trish and the ref signaled for the bell to ring, starting the match.

The start of the match was a back and forth catfight. Finally, Trish began to take control of Stephanie in the match. Trish clotheslined her, then pulled her up by her hair, bringing her to her feet. Trish then delivered the Chick Kick to Stephanie, causing her to fall to the mat. She then climbed to the top rope, preparing to do a cross body splash. Trish put both feet on the top rope and held onto the rope until she felt that she had her balance. Just as she stood up, Andrew jumped on the apron of the ring to distract the ref. He grabbed the top rope and hook it, causing Trish to fall to the mat and hit her head.

By that time, Stephanie was up off the mat and noticed the fallen Trish. She began to take advantage of her being down. She pulled Trish's legs and dragged her to the middle of the ring. She then climbed to the top rope, blew a kiss to Andrew, and performed his finishing move, the Test Diving Elbow.

Stephanie quickly covered Trish for the pin, 1...2...3!

"And the winner of this match, Stephanie McMahon!"

Stephanie jumped up out of breath. She turned around to see Andrew standing there with his arms open for a hug. She jumped up into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. She jumped down from Andrew and turned to look at Trish, who was lying on her back. Stephanie reached down and ripped the Mrs. Martin shirt into shreds and sprinkled them all over Trish. She then walked over to the other side of the ring and asked for a mic. She was handed one by Lillian Garcia. She held the mic in her hand, looked around the the crowd, and then over to Andrew. She raised the mic up to her mouth and began to speak.

"I have something to say…" Stephanie paused and then continued," What I have to say is not directed towards Trish." She said, looking over at the half naked Trish being lifted onto a stretcher by the EMTs, "What I have to say regards my father. A few months back, I was very angry with you because you got Trish pregnant, divorced mom, and then married Trish. I was so angry that I didn't want to consider you my dad and I didn't want you at my wedding. I searched for the person most close to me that I could consider you be a father figure, so I asked Shawn Michaels to give me away at my wedding….So I am here to say I'm sorry Shawn, but I would like for my real father to give me away. Sorry. Please, Dad, forgive me for the way I treated you when I was mad, please forgive me and give me away at my wedding…" Stephanie stared at the titan tron and then looked down with a sad expression. Stephanie's eyes got teary as she dropped the mic, and walked over to Andrew. He wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, a voice was heard…

"Stephanie, Stephanie" It was Vince on the titantron, "Stephanie, please don't cry!"

Stephanie and Andrew focused their attention to the titantron to hear what Vince had to say.

"Stephanie, as I previously stated, I would like to apologize about how I hurt you and the rest of our family. I should've never slept with that slut, Trish. I regret everything that happened. I also accept your apology and it would be an honor to walk my daughter down the aisle on her wedding day. I'm sorry I couldn't be there tonight. I am still trying to fix things with your mother, but I wish I could be there. I have to go now." Vince said as the titantron faded.

Stephanie and Andrew smile at each other. They walk out of the ring and backstage together as Smackdown ends.

**I hope you liked it. Review! Review! Review! And get the next chapter. I may have it up next week, but the more reviews, the faster you'll get it!**


End file.
